Ace High
by Cyberbaby
Summary: AU Spashley...pick a card any card. Will eventually have sex. Be warned. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The room lay in silence besides the clinking of ice nudging the side of glass as drinks are set down on the felt table or the shuffling of the deck of cards by the dealer. Of the five teenagers allowed to play at the high stakes poker game two remained. The other three stood anxiously by waiting to see who would walk away the winner and with at least fifty thousand dollars lining their pocket.

"Are you in?" the dealer spit out while combing his mustache and wondering how he got to this place.  
Why he was dealing in a shit hole underground game instead of a high rise casino and instead of young teenagers to adults. He stared to his left, a pretty young blonde no more than seventeen raised her brow in concentration at the cards in her hands. Supple lips meeting a wet pink tongue as it slid across to moisten the suddenly dry mouth.

Blue eyes scrunched as they danced upon the cards, she didn't have to bad a hand but it could be better, nothing a little trading wouldn't cure, "I'm in."

Her words laced with a soft teasing smirk that almost had her opponet ready to fold but in the end as honey brown hair flipped over a tanned shoulder the words, "I"m in." came tumbling out with a matching smirk.

The dealer rolled his eyes and flipped three cards out on the table before glancing over to the brunette. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the lime light of the over hanging torch, "I bet it all." Her strong but feminine hands pushed the poker chips into the middle of the table as the three other teenagers gasped and their eyes snapped to the blonde who held her shock in with great trouble but it was masked quite well from those who didn't know her.

Another swipe of her tongue across those lush lips and a glance up at her opponet who sat back in idle wait for her to make up her mind, "You can always fold Spencer."

A growl escape the young seventeen year old as her foot bounced under the table, "No Way Ashley. Let you win, what kind of enemy would I be if I let that happen?"

Ashley scowled, she never did consider Spencer an enemy but the blonde thought horrible of her and friends was an unlikely situation to find her self in so she sat back with a shrug not wanting to comment.

"I'm in."

Ashley sat forward glancing at the pile in front of the blonde, "You don't have enough."

Realizing this with great agitation the blonde scratched her neck feeling the back of her watch scrap at the tiny hairs. Bringing her arm down she stared for a second in thought. Her grandmother gave her that watch two years ago than died a few months later, it was a memory of the one person who got her to the core but she couldn't let the Ashley Davies win a match because she didn't have the money. That just wasn't feasible because any one who played this game knew you won or went out with nothing to your name, you didn't fold especially if you were Ashley or Spencer.

Closing her eyes she detached the watch and tossed it on the table then looked across at dark brown eyes boring into her own blue ones, "Spencer no...that was..."

Before the boy on the wall could finish her hand shot up stilling his own lips, "I know Glen." He was her brother so she knew she'd hear more later at home.

Ashley loved the fire behind the pretend coldness wafting off the blonde, it enthralled her to no end to know she was usually the cause, "No offense but that dime store watch isn't going to cover it."

Spencer growled slamming her hands on the table, "That is no dime store watch you ass."

The dealer picked it up and examined it with his small glass magnifier, "It isn't dime store." Spencer smirked, "But it doesn't cover the full bid." Ashley smirked. The two girls stared at each other letting the words of the dealer escape into the room, "So do you fold?" he asked after a minute wanting to go home and get away from them until two Saturday's from now.

"No...she doesn't." Ashley spoke before a sound could leave moving lips.

"I don't? I have nothing else on me to cover it."

"You do have something that I'm willing to accept for the bid and you can keep that cheap watch," Ashley smirked letting her eyes sparkling with intent but what intent it was Spencer couldn't tell.

"What is it?" She asked as her leg continued to bounce but a bit more rapidly as she grew nervous.

Ashley smiled instead of smirked, the first smile Spencer had ever seen directed toward her and it threw her for a loop at how gorgeous the girl was. Even at seventeen the girl looked like a twenty one year old goddess in some magazine. Lifting her leg up she ran her foot up the inside of the blonde's bouncing leg causing it to jump in shock, her knee knocking into the top of the table. Now the leg stilled as brown and blue combined.

"You."

Another round of gasps echoed in the room but this time not as loud as the first seeing as offering your body was a wage that had been done several times but never when the two girls faced each other and neither of them ever lost. Swallowing the lump in her throat Spencer glanced back down to her cards, her thrumb sweeping of the them seeking some form of comfort from the small thin material. She had a good hand, most times that was enough for her to blow through her money and her body but this was Ashley and a good hand might not be good enough.

"What's it going to be?" The deal nodded toward Spencer urging her on to reply.

"No way!" Glen growled stepping forward but knew his words held little meaning. He'd bet his body before and lost. He knew what could and probably would go on if his sister lost but the rules of the game was simple. You played then you were bound by the bid.

He was ignored and it didn't help that his outburst wasn't followed by any action on his part making him feel less like the big brother he thought he was, but if he really was a good big brother he wouldn't have gotten her involved in this high stakes poker game held below the church in a back room of the basement.

Spencer wasn't sure what to do but the fact that she couldn't fold gave her the answer she didn't want. She folded she was out never to be able to return so she swallowed her fear and pride, raised her head up and glared angerily at the girl in front of her, "I'm in."

"Great." Ashley winked.

"Now get you skank ass leg off me."

Trying hard not to grin at the lack of bitterness to that comment she lowered her leg with an appeasing nod which was not except by Spencer.

"As it is the dealer has a three of the kind, please show your hands."

Spencer let her lips slid up as she dropped her hand, "Full house...K high."

Leaning forward she started gathering up the money but soon found her self pushed back in her chair by Ashley's strong leg under the table, "Not so fast little girl..." she threw her cards on the table causing a frown and raised brows to cross the pretty seventeen year olds face, a look Ashley would never wish to cause again and wanted to apologise but when her mouth opened all that came out was, "Full house...Ace high."

"You lose. Bid will be paid by next game." The dealer sighed glad it was over and quickly got the hell out of there.

Spencer sat stunned that she lost, that she lost by one louse card. An ace. A card she now eyes never swayed from the table, from the middle, watching tan hands gather up their winnings and even after those hands left her view she sat and stared.

"Spencer?" Glen questioned lightly afraid to be snapped at for no reason, his large hand lying on top her shoulder gaining her shocked attention, "You lost."

She nodded.

"You...lost." he repeated unsure if it was for himself or the blank stare he was recieving from his sister.

"And I won." Ashley spoke with a bounce on her heels.

Glen looked up at the voice. She wore tight blue jeans that hugged every inch of her and outlined an area so well she almost didn't need jeans anymore, her top rose just above her stomach showing off her toned abs from working out. The black top bringing out the blackness of her eyes even though in the light they sparkled a honey brown like her hair but unlike her hair was rarely seen by anyone not close to her as they are hid behind glasses. He knew he should hate her and he did but that didn't matter to his hormones as he checked her out.

"Yes you did." Spencer spoke interupting his pervy thoughts as she stood up toe to toe to the other girl, "I intend to pay up."

"I know your good for it." With a wink and swagger Ashley Davies paraded her body up the stairs and out of the church.

Glen and Spencer stayed a moment longer before gathering there things.

****

By Monday morning Spencer Carlin was on edge. Waiting impatiently for Ashley to collect the debt that she so unfortunatly owed to the girl. Her back pack clung tightly to her back as she wondered onto campus dreading running into the brunette.  
As she walked the hallways to her first class she thought back to how she got into the game.

Glen had been acting weird for the past few months. Skiddish. Always asking for money but never able to explain what it was for. One day she went to her room to find him riffling through her sock drawer, the same drawer she kept her extra money on hand. Confronting him, he told her about Aiden and how his father was apart of this secret poker game created for those needing a quick buck but once in it was binding for life. A society bound together by greed and fear of losing. As the teenager who began to play grew the new grown ups then began playing the game but the cards became lives and the stakes grew higher. The society protected each other. Helped each other thrive into wonderful lives but it also destroyed them at the same time. Adult pitted against adult. It was just a game and no one wanted to lose.

She'd asked him how he got in, why Aiden's father would allow him in to it and til this day she remembered his words. [i]I need help Spence. I'm not like you. I can't make it on my own. [/i]

No matter what she said he didn't believe that he was smart as long as he applied himself and then it happened. Glen went up against a guy who loved torture and Glen bet his body. So to save her brother she got in the game using her intelect to make it go her way. She won. Glen was safe but now she was in and didn't know how to get out.

"Spencer?" the sound of his voice grated on her brain cells breaking her from her throughts.

Turning she watched the star basketball player stroll up as if he hadn't just called her and was somehow waiting on her to come to him, "Aiden." She nodded politely.

"Nice game last night. Thought you had Ash but then nope...BAM..." he screamed tossing his hand out in quick motion, "She had you and by what a fuckin Ace of all things."

"I know Aiden I was there."

He pursed his lips and nodded, "So you were."

Spencer rolled her eyes at his idiotic words but knew not to take the slick boy too lightly he wasn't a dumb jock like most in the school thought and if he was he wouldn't be in the game, "Did you need something?"

Aiden smirked and shook his head, "Nope."

"Well...nice chatting." She spun on her heel and stalked off.

"Oh Spencer?" Aiden called not moving from his spot. Waiting patiently for her to turn back around but was only met with her back, "I didn't need anything but uh....Ashley wants you to meet her."

This got her to turn looking quite agitated, "Where?"

"Room 125. Lunch time."

Aiden disappeared in the forming crowds heading off to class leaving Spencer staring after his back. Gritting her teeth at his lack of courtesy at just telling her the messenge instead of letting her think he had something to say and then walk off.

Jack Ass.

Shaking her head she walked into her first period, dreading the time when the bell would ring for lunch.

****

Ashley paced outside room 125 with her friend Aiden who leaned against the wall arms folded. She ran her hands through her locks letting them freely flow back down as she sighed, "You sure you gave her the right room."

"Yes," he chuckled, "room 125. The room were standing next to."

She nodded and wiped the sweat off her hands, "What did she say when you told her?"

"Just asked where you wanted to meet than I walked away."

"Jack ass!" she slapped him on the arm causing him to frown.

"What?"

"You didn't wait for her reply. That's nice."

Aiden rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, "Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Again?" he nodded in confirmation, sighing she rolled her shoulders to get the quickly rising tension to somehow release.  
"I'm gay." he nodded blankly, "She's hot." again a blank nod.

"She's here." he spoke with a smile and walked off leaving Ashley stunned at his lack of emotion, sometimes he scared her but they'd been best friends for years.

Swallowing she turned to see the girl walking up to her, quite upset with each step. Once Spencer was in front of her she held the door open and then followed the blonde in.

Spencer briskly spun on her heel, "Now what do you want so I can get this over with?"

This was not what Ashley expected but made it so much easier to put on her tough rocker girl exterior everyone else knew,  
"Now Spence that's no way to talk to someone who owns you."

"You don't own me!" she snapped taking a step forward, "Can we just please get on with it."

Ashley nodded and took out a deck of cards earning a confused glare from the blue eyed angel before her, "There's fifty two cards, right?"

"Duh!"

"But there aren't fifty two days until the next game. There is about fourteen days so lets cut it down to one suit. Thirteen cards. Every day you will draw a card, each card will have something attached to it. The higher the number the more challenging and harder the task. Understand?"

"There sexual aren't there."

"I can't spoil it now can I Spencer." She chuckled.

"Fine."

"So...." Ashley fanned the cards out and looked up with a teasing smirk, "Pick a card."

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer furrowed her brows while pursing her lips, "Just like that. Pick a card."

Ashley nodded with a smile, "That doesn't sound to hard does it, Princess."

Biting the inside of her lip she ignored the comment and reached forward toward the fanned out cards, eyes scanning each one carefully. Fear itching at the back of her brain that she definitely wouldn't like what she picked. Taking a deep breath she grabbed toward the middle hoping that Ashley would bet she'd take from the two ends and in that thought would put the worst cards in that area.

"So what did you get?" Ashley asked with bouncing eye brows and a soft smile belying her excitement.

"I got...the ten of hearts."

The brunette reached into her pocket and grabbed some folded notes, thumbing through them for a second she found what she was looking for and handed the note over to the blonde who with a slightly shaking hand took the piece of paper. Unfolding it carefully and making sure not to rip it in anyway she let her eyes scan the neat letters written.

_Learn ten new facts about me_

Spencer couldn't hold it in but she tried as a held back snort of laughter passed through her nose and sealed lips. Finally letting her lips rise slowly to match the amusement she felt, "Really? This is what I have to do."

Ashley wasn't perturbed by the action, in fact it made her want to smile for making the girl in front of her laugh so genuinely. A laugh that was never present in school until today, "Yes. Now you only have til midnight tonight to finish it."

With that said Ashley left the room to go get lunch. Her stomach was growling since she skipped breakfast, to nervous on how this meeting would go but with that little display her nervous vanished.

"So?" Spencer rushed out as her foot steps fell quickly in step with the other girl, "What's your favorite color?"

"Nope."

The blonde chuckled quietly, "That's not a color."

"And it's not going to be that easy. You can't just ask." Ashley stopped outside the doors leading into the cafeteria to stare deep into blue eyes that had captured her interest since they stepped into the high school freshmen year, "It said to learn about me. So learn."

With that she walked away again. Leaving Spencer confused and dazed on how she kept getting left behind.

"Hey Spencer."

Gathering her thoughts she put on a smile and turned around, "Hey Madison. What's up?"

"You coming to lunch?" Madison Durante clutched her cheerleader pom poms in one hand looking on expectantly, "I so have to tell you about my date yesterday."

Licking her lips she glanced at the now closed doors leading in and felt her stomach flop back and forth as butterflies fluttered their wings making her palms sweat, she wondered when the thought of seeing Ashley brought on this feeling, "You know..." she looked at the Latina before her waiting with a smile, "I don't think so. I'm...just not hungry."

"And a bad liar but I get it." Madison sighed walking in but before the doors shut she looked over her shoulder, "You got to stop hiding."

Spencer wasn't sure what that comment meant but instead of trying to figure it out she headed for the library. Inside the old room the quietness engulfed her senses as well as the smell of old leather bound books. This place was like heaven on earth, peace every where and it was a shame she hardly got to come in. Junior high was different, she lived in the library, lived to go in at lunch and grab the biggest book available; cracking it open on the long table top and skimming each and every word. Taking in words from Shakespeare, Dickens, Walt Whitman and so on. But her favorite was Stephen King, a man with a sense of twisted humor and destruction. Spencer could relate as she had so many ideas running through her head, mostly about zombies and the end of the world.

She had to figure out ten new facts but with out asking. That was tough. Sitting down in the back where hardly any one approached for fear of getting lost she pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, never a pencil, so what if she made a mistake she could cross it out. Sure the pencil would erase and give her more space, the pen looked better and felt smoother on her fingers.

Placing the pen against the paper she laid her head back and closed her eyes. What did she know about Ashley?

She'd spent next to no time with the brunette even though they'd attend school and some classes since freshmen year. They had no friends in common and no interests.

Feeling her pen move she opened her eyes and saw a word scribbled along the top line.

Red.

Reading the word flipped a switch in her mind. Seeing Ashley wearing clothes with the color or at least having the color on her body in some way, seeing the dye in her hair cascading around her face. Smiling she got up and raced to the lunch room.

Inside she glanced around until she found Ashley sitting with the cheerleaders like normal. She wasn't apart of the squad nor friends with any of them yet she sat at the table, refusing to eat any where else. Ashley eat at that table since day one of freshmen year and just because the cheerleaders decide that is their table in the middle of the year well that didn't go over to well for her. The squad soon realized to either ignore her or move and moving wasn't an option cause then they'd look weak so ignoring her was the group census.

Storming up to the table with determination sparkling in her clear blue eyes, slamming her hands upon the table right across the table scaring every occupant except the one she was hoping to give a start.

"What the fuck Spencer?" Madison gasped holding her chest while the other girls nodded in agreement with that statement.

"Red!" she all but shouted as she stared at Ashley who finally rose her eyes away from her lunch, "That's your favorite color." Silence. Staring. "Right? I mean...it is your favorite color...right?"

Ashley packed up her stuff, now finished with her lunch. Standing she flung her back pack over her shoulder, picked up her empty tray, "You don't sound so sure."

"I...am...or was..." Spencer shook her head, she couldn't do this now, couldn't let her second guessing nature take over, the same flaw that always made it hard to chose anything, "No..I'm sure. It's red."

Ashley chewed her lip as her eyes racked over the blonde girl's body. Heaving chest from the storming into the cafeteria, breasts covered by a very form fitting shirt rising and falling very provocatively although Spencer probably didn't realize what this action was doing to the brunette's insides.

"Yes. Well done."

"That's it." Spencer screeched rushing after Ashley who went to toss her food, "All I get is an atta girl."

"Do you need more?" she questioned with furrowed brows, "Is my appraisal something you need?"

"No!"

"Than what more do you want me to say?"

Ashley folded her arms and waited. Spencer opened her mouth but couldn't form words. Did she need the other girl to tell her she did good. No. Simple answer.

"I don't want you to say anything." Spinning on her heel she stormed off only to turn around and storm back, her breath coming rapid as the anger grew, "How the hell am I suppose to learn stuff about you if I can't ask you. You ask questions to learn what friends like."

"I'm a friend?" Ashley asked quite shocked the blonde would even say that word when talking to or about her in any way. The surprise was evident on her face with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

"What? I didn't say that."

"You did," the brunette smirked.

"I didn't. I said you ask friends questions. It's how you learn about people."

"You could have said people. You ask people questions but you said friend."

Again Spencer was left speechless. How did Ashley turn everything she was thinking or saying into something that the brunette wanted or needed to hear?

"Look...why don't you come home with me today and we can play nine questions."

"It's twenty questions." Spencer corrected.

Sighing deeply, lowering her head and letting her eyes glance up, "You only need nine more answers. Don't always correct me." The last sentence pushed angrily past dry lips, "I'll give you a ride. Meet me at my car. It's the black porch if you didn't know."

"I knew..." she whispered to the retreating form but the words meet only air.

* * *

Ashley smiled happily to herself. Her plan was working and soon everything would fall into place. For the first time in three years Spencer was going to come over to her house and possible be in her bedroom. A giddy sensation spread through her bones.

"Happy are we?" Aiden smirked at his friend while holding the door open to their next class, "Things going well I see."

"Yes and hell yes. She's coming over after school."

He nodded, sliding into his chair, "I still don't understand. Sure she's hot but straight and you going after her is like...well a moth to a flame. There are plenty of blondes, if that is your type. Why go for her?"

"You don't get it and its fine. One day some girl is going to walk by and you'll smell her perfume or just see her and fall head over heels. Maybe then you'd understand that I just want a chance. A chance I have to force her to give me."

"A chance...a chance for what?"

"I'd like to know too." Glen sat behind Aiden, leaning in to hear the conversation a bit better. Flunking math was a bonus when getting the class with Ashley and Aiden, spying on them to make sure nothing to bad was going on.

"Now, Glen. Why not when I first approached you?"

"Um...how bout cause I was high."

Rolling her eyes she shifted so she could see him, "Just to talk with her. Be with her."

This satisfied both boys at the moment, mostly due to class starting. Ashley sat forward trying to pay attention but all she could think about was getting out and going home. Tapping her pencil on the desk she tried to imagine all the questions she'd like to ask and then narrowed them down to nine.

It was hard but by the last bell of the day she'd settled on ten, she'd cut it down when they actually began the game.

The parking lot was full. No one moved out of the way and all the teenagers seemed to be in no hurry to leave. A first in the high school history. Pushing her way through annoying conversations of girl gossip and boy bravado she finally made it to her car to find the one and only Spencer Carlin leaning admiring her car.

"Nice right?"

"Gorgeous." Spencer nodded with a gentle smile but it vanished when she noticed who it was she was talking to.

"Well hi to you too, Miss. Happy." Ashley scowled and clicked the lock button on the remote attached to her key chain. Hoping in she waited for her passenger to join. Once she was in and safely buckled, that was a rule her father taught her and a rule she'd never break. The car didn't move unless everyone was buckled.

"Sorry. I...wasn't...that wasn't polite." Spencer scratched her neck in nervousness.

"I don't want polite." Ashley snapped turning on her blinker and getting over in the other lane, "I just want..."

"What?"

Brown eyes flicked over to the blonde but was back on the road just as quick, "Nothing."

The ride was silent but not as awkward as you'd expect.

* * *

The room was kind of cold but very homey. Someone definitely lived in the room with the mess, clothes on the ground and tapes lying at the base of the television. A large comfy bed near the corner, purple walls, pictures lining the entire room and in each Ashley was smiling wide.

"Kind of messy, sorry." She laughed picking up shirts and jeans and tossing them carelessly into her close.

"So is my room. My mom says I'm like a pack rat..." the words trailed off and so did the smile. Scratching her head in thought, "So should we start. I got homework."

"Yeah..." Ashley sat on her bed near the pillows, folding her legs under her and motioning for Spencer to join. The teenager nodded and sat cross legged like the brunette but far enough away so neither of them touched, "Okay so me first. First boyfriend?"

Spencer bite her lip, "None to speak about."

"Really? Well how about a girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly.

"None. But that was two questions."

Ashley chuckled, "Fine you get an extra question as well.".

A smile spread on her face, "Good. It's only fair."

"So ask away?"

She bit her lip glancing around the room, "Well I got your favorite color right so nine more. Lets see." Her finger tapped along her jaw line searching for a great question, she was kind of excited to see what answer would be supplied, "Is it true your gay?"

"Yes. Is it true you have never dated?"

"Well...yeah. I haven't."

"I want to ask why not but have a feeling you'd use it as my next question, so I'll hold off."

"And I would." Spencer giggled starting to feel more at ease around the brunette instead of the indifference that normal over took her when near her, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Wow. Didn't expect that question." Ashley tilted her head watching the way the covers dipped under the weight of the other girl, "Not sure yet. Maybe something in music like my father. Maybe something in law like my mother or maybe something completely different that's all my own."

Spencer chuckled silently at that statement, "I think that's the most real answer I have ever heard to that question."

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know either." she shrugged not wanting to deal with that question at all, she got enough of that at home, "Seven more questions to go."

"Keeping track. Do you really want to leave that bad?" her voice cracked letting out the disappointment she felt.

Spencer felt guilty all of a sudden for what she didn't quite understand. Reaching out she laid her palm on Ashley's knee, "I didn't mean it like that." her words whispered out with a small smile.

"Than ask away?"

Nodding she pulled her hand away feeling her palm cool as if Ashley was hot to the touch and it didn't escape her notice that the brunette shivered, "Favorite drink?"

"Pepsi. Yours?"

"Same. So much better than anything else out there. I mean coke is okay but nothing like the great taste of Pepsi."

Ashley nodded eagerly to that statement, happy that someone else shared her love of the red and blue soda can., "I agree."

"Favorite animal?"

"Zebra."

"Zebra?"

Ashley smiled, "Don't ask why cause I don't know. Ever since I was a kid and my dad took me to the zoo I have loved them but I know nothing about them and haven't had the desire to learn either. So how bout you, favorite animal?"

"Cat." Her mind went blank on the next question, what else should be asked, "When's your birthday?"

"July fourth."

"The fourth of July? Really?" Spencer quite shocked about that.

"Yep, always a huge deal around my house. Fireworks not only for the holiday but for me as well. When's your birthday?"

"November twenty first."

The door opened quickly and a short brunette rushed in searching the floor quite quickly, "Ashley did I let you borrow my black sleeveless shirt?" She finally stopped when she realized no clothes lay on the floor any more and looked up, "Oh...shit I didn't know you had company."

Ashley sighed but couldn't really be upset she usually but something on the door to indicate she wasn't alone, "Kyla it's okay. Spencer this is my sister Kyla Woods. Kyla this is Spencer Carlin."

Spencer fumbled a bit and got off the bed, reaching her hand out and receiving a nice firm hand shake, "Nice to meet you Kyla."

"Same here. Sorry again for barging in." Kyla glanced around Spencer to her sister still on the bed, "Did you borrow it?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Johnny wants to go out to a fancy dinner club tomorrow and I was trying to plan my outfit early. But if you don't have it I'll be out of your way." Than she was gone just as fast as she had appeared.

Spencer licked her lip and smiled, "So you have a sister."

"Yep. Do you have a sister?" Ashley knew this answer was no but wanted to keep most of her questions for another time, another card.

"No. I have a brother which you know is Glen. Favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. You?"

"Well I never really thought of it. I like them all. If I get out of school, get a big meal or presents I like it. If I don't than its like eh it's an okay holiday."

"Check for the memory, Spencer loves gifts." This caused a blush to run up already rosy cheeks and a smile to cross Ashley's face.

Trying to shake the feeling of heat rising in her stomach she continued on, "What instruments do you play?" the question brought on by the guitar set up in the opposite corner near the closet.

"Guitar and piano, learning drums right now. You play?"

"Um...learning the guitar, well trying, I suck at it. Last question...Favorite book?" This was a very personal question for Spencer to ask, what kind of reader was Ashley would help determine if there was any possible way for them to become friends, if that is what she wanted.

"That's tough cause I haven't read any good ones lately. Twilight was okay..."

"Oh please not another twilight fan."

"You don't like."

"I like but come on its another vampire love triangle but with some lame vampire lore."

Ashley knew this could and probably would become a heated debate so bite her cheek and nodded along, she loved those book and the sparkling vampires, "Okay twilight out I think one of my favorites has to be Walt Whitman."

This earned a giant smile from Spencer but it disappeared when the clock chimed five, "Is it really that time. I got to go."

Before Ashley could reply the girl was gone, not even leaving enough time for Ashley to offer a ride. Sighing she laid on her bed, well there was always tomorrow and another card.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer rushed home.

It did not escape her on the ride to Ashley's house that the girl only lived about a block away. That kind of made her heart flutter to know the brunette was only a short run away from her house. Chastising her self for thinking that, knowing that Ashley would not be there for her even if she ran over there.

Running up the stoop of the house and unlocking the door with her key she fished out of her pocket seconds ago, she entered.

"Where have you been young lady?" her father barked out as her foot rested inside the door way, not even all the way in and she was yelled at.

"I...sorry."

"Sorry. That is a apology. I asked where you were?"

"I was at...a friend's house studying." it was not a lie since she way studying, just not text. She was memorizing things about the girl sitting in front of her.

"You didn't call. You know the rules."

"Glen never calls and is out late all the time!" Spencer never spoke like this, voice raised and eye brows meeting her hair line but she just could not understand the double standard any more.

"And you know why that is." Arthur calmed his tone noting the change in his daughter, "Is everything alright Spencer?"

Sighing, blowing out all the air as if that would help with her jumbled thoughts, "I'm fine dad."

Arthur nodded and walked off.

Spencer felt anger boiling up as she stormed up to her room. They never pried. If she said she was fine than they took it at face value. They didn't care. Tossing her back pack on her bed she stared at the mirror. Looking at her self, her tired blue eyes, her long blonde hair framing her face and the same clothes style she always wears.

Except not that night. Not the night she lost her virginity, lost her first kiss and not to someone she trusted, not from someone that was her friend, no she lost it to someone she hoped would continue to like her even after, her crush. But as the day light broke she awoke to find herself alone, a note set on the pillow with no words that showed the other remembered and even when they met again no recognition flashed across their face or in their eyes.

That had hurt.

So she remained hiding behind everything that was built for her, her mind, her body, her status. Not much of a status due to her lack of friends and social standing but a status built for her none the less.

"Spencer dinner is ready." her mother, Paula Carlin, knocked gently on the door before peaking her head in, "And your father told me how late you came in. Your grounded for the next month."

Then she was gone in a flash of blonde hair waving out the door. Spencer growled wanting to smash something but just balled up her fists feeling pain wash over her. She was grounded for a whole month for being ten minutes late.

Rolling her neck and releasing the tension she walked down stairs plastering a fake smile to show her parents. As she sat down the front door swung open and closed a moment later Glen waltzed in.

"What's for dinner?" he asked licking his lips while staring at the meat loaf, mash potatoes, green beans, corn and garlic bread littering the table, "Yummy, my favorite."

All hands clasped together without mention of 'lets pray'. The prayer went fast and soon the family pounced on the delicious smelling food.

"So what friend's house were you at?" Arthur questioned with a raised brow.

Spencer shifted slowly letting her mouth full of food go down her throat before bringing her gaze upon her father who had a soft smile on his face, "Ashley Davies."

"Do we know her?" her mother responded sipping the wine in her glass.

"Yeah." Glen nodded eagerly, "She was that brunette at Spencer's fourteenth birthday."

"Oh...what happened to her? I thought you'd be friends forever." Paula said as her mind wondered back that long ago.

"We...we huh fell out of touch."

Again not exactly a lie. She'd been the one to pull away, stopped talking to Ashley in the first place and for a while the brunette tried to figure out why but since they had only met a week earlier it was not exactly an important thing to pursue.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Arthur Carlin nodded sadly, wanting his daughter to be happy.

Dinner was silent after that except a few questions here or there and mostly directed at Glen which made Spencer ecstatic, she didn't want to be center of attention.

After dinner Glen and her quietly did the dishes while their parents retired to the living room. Once done she headed up stairs to her room to get her homework done.

"Still haven't told her?" Glen inquired from behind, his body heat radiating onto her from how close he was walking.

"I told you I'd never tell her." Spencer sigh echoed into the hallway of the importance of how she did not want to have this conversation yet again.

Glen grabbed at her shoulder swinging her around, hi face so close his breath mingled with her's but it had to be said this close least of all their parents hear, "She fucked you and doesn't remember. It's been three years. Get over it."

"Get...Ashley left me right after, she remembers nothing Glen and I'm not going to let that binge drinking drug addict back in my life got it!" her words cut threw him making him stumble back some.

"How many times do I have to tell you she stopped all of that?" Glen growled, he was not an Ashley Davies fan but he did not hate her either and for Spencer to still carry this grudge when all Ashley wanted was a chance to be in her life, was stupid.

"Tell me as many times as you'd like Glen it's not going to change my mind. I have seen her smoking and drinking so she has not changed."

With that she slammed the door ending the conversation.

* * *

Ashley shuffled the rest of the cards in her hand, wondering what card Spencer would pull this time. The engine of her car idling as it sat still in front of the Carlin residence, she figured they'd get an early start and maybe she'd find out why the girl took off so fast yesterday. As if the world was handing her a gift the wind picked up and a sweet smell of strawberries drifted into the open window and into her nose. Glancing up toward the house she saw Spencer, clutching her back pack with white knuckles, sneaking past her car.

Smirking at the way the girl tip toed across the side walk head down and hand lifting every other second to brush loose hairs behind her ear, Ashley honked her horn making Spencer jump several feet in the air and turn suddenly her way. Trying not to laugh she opened her door and stepped out glancing at the girl from across the roof of her car.

"Thought I'd give you a ride this morning." she tried not to let the panic look in the blue eyes get to her.

"I...." Spencer looked sideways at the side walk than back at Ashley whose hair fluttered around in the wind, glasses sitting on top of her head so brown sparkling eyes shone right back at her. The girl had the perfect amount of make up on, accentuated her beauty but she saw the sadness as well and felt guilty, sighing she put on a decent enough smile and nodded while shyly pushing hair behind her head, "...could use a ride."

"Great." Ashley breathed out happily rushing around and opening Spencer's door for her causing the blonde to go red as she carefully slipped in.

Soon Ashley was in the driver seat and the world passed them by. The brunette kept glancing over to Spencer who stared out the window shaking her head every once in a while, "Something bothering you?"

The words barely got out before the blonde whipped toward her, "No." she shot out before returning to the window, "But to let you know if any of your cards have to do with going some where other than school or my house than you better change them." she got quiet yet again, "I'm grounded."

Ashley barely heard the words through the sound of wind so she rolled up both windows and turned on the air conditioner, "Say again?"

"I'm grounded so if you have any cards dealing with somewhere besides school and my house you better change them cause I'm not getting in any more trouble than I already am due to you and this stupid debt I owe."

Ashley balked at the loudness of the girl's voice, no anger as she was expecting but sadness and something else she could not figure out. This news was sure to cramp at least one or two or three of her cards but she'd deal with that when it arrived. Pulling into the school and shutting off her car she turned and faced the pouting teenager, butterflies danced in her stomach and she tried hard not to blush due to the images that pout was producing.

"Okay. Pick a card." the words were said like some kid trying out a new trick in the living room of their house.

Spencer tried, key word was tried, to suppress the smile at how cute the brunette looked all excited, "Fine." she sighed but it had less bite than she intended.

Reaching out she hovered for a moment before picking one out. Taking a breath she flipped it over to reveal, "The six of hearts. Are they all hearts?"

Ashley smiled, "Yep. I will tell you why later." she spoke quickly seeing the other girl's mouth opening for a reply. Stuffing her hand in her pocket she thumbed through the papers she pulled out and handed Spencer the one the matching six of hearts drawing.

Closing her eyes she unfolded, just has careful as the first time and read the words.

_Make out with me in my room._

Blue eyes widened. She was expecting something along these lines eventually but now that it had actually happened she flashed back to the first time she felt Ashley's lips upon her's and how soft her skin was. Then the pain of being left alone, at fourteen, after her cherry had been popped so to speak.

"Figures!" Spencer snapped almost ripping the paper up but unconsciously slipped it into her pocket, "Well I can't."

"What? Spencer you made a bet and have to keep it. You know the rules!" Spencer held her hand up stopping Ashley from continuing.

"I can't go to your place. I'm grounded." She really wanted to tell the brunette she could not make out with her, no matter how much she wanted to and did not want to as well.

Ashley bit her lip thinking, "How did you get grounded by the way? Was Spencer a naughty girl?" her voice dropped way below her normal husky voice, laced with so much sexual tension that Spencer actually flooded her panties and had to suppress a moan.

"No..." she choked out hoping it didn't come out in any way but flat and uninteresting in the conversation but by the look on Ashley's face it didn't exactly work out that way, "I was late getting home."

She glared hard at the other girl who shrugged, "Sorry Spence, should have told me you had a curfew." she smiled genuinely her voice getting softer as she scooted closer, "I would have gotten you back on time." it was not cynical or anything other than sincere and loving.

Loving.

This scared Spencer who scooted back. Anger seeping into her bones, where was this 'love' feeling when they went at it in the pool house at that party. No where.

"Well I didn't. You didn't and now I'm grounded."

Ashley growled at the way the girl before her changed her emotions and exited her vehicle quickly slamming her door behind her. Spencer was not far behind, "You drive me fucking crazy Carlin!"

"Well sorry," she drawled the word out showing how un-sorry she really was.

This just pissed Ashley off further, she walked off quickly afraid of what she would due if she stayed. But her mood did not change even after her first two periods and by third Aiden just provoked her anger more until she had to talk to Spencer. Stalking the hall ways at lunch until she found Spencer at her locker. Glaring she waited for a moment before approaching her.

* * *

Spencer could not believe she had been ditched and by Ashley. She felt slightly guilty about making the brunette so mad but it was the girl's own fault by playing this little games. The first three periods came and went with little attention from her. Her mind far away.

Walking to her locker, opening to put her books away and grab her sack lunch that her father, the greatest cook in the world prepared for. Lunch was her favorite time of day, except the Saturdays when she went and played poker. She loved it because she played against Ashley, the others never mattered, no one could bet her except Ashley as she found out at the last game. They went back and forth but never betting themselves, it was like a rule, which Spencer broke this time and she was now paying for it.

A hand slammed against her locker next to her head once she shut it than another matching hand slammed on the other side of her head officially trapping her. Trying to turn around she was forced into the locker more fully, the metal cooling her heated flesh because she knew that smell, she dreamed of it every night along with the heavy breathing next to her ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me Spencer." was growled in her ear officially bringing a throb to life inside her pants, "I want you every day and not even for sex but boy what we could do in that department." the words hissed in her ear as her body jammed forward slightly into the lockers, the lock of the person's locker below her jabbing into her crotch making her wetter and she thanked God for letting that person remember to actually use their lock instead of tossing it away like a lot of other students due after realizing that they'd need to remember an actual code to get in.

The action brought a moan to her lips and out across the locker doors as her head was turned to the side trying in vain to see Ashley pressed up against her, the other girl's breasts pushed against her back and she could feel the brunette's nipples piercing through the bra and shirt she was wearing.

"Now Spencer....no getting naughty with the lockers. There's more..." she trailed off as she dry humped the blonde's back side yet again throwing her into the lock below, "Private settings for that. Say your room, after school."

Than Ashley was gone.

Now a trace of her smell.

Spencer leaned her body against the lockers letting it cool her down but the lock pressed against her one more time and the memory of Ashley against her rushed back so she pushed her self off the row of lockers and headed for the bathroom.

She had no clue how she'd swing getting Ashley to her house for that make out session but the insistent throb and wetness made Spencer's brain work in mysterious ways and she was going to get Ashley into her home one way or another.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer shot up, the whole class turning to stare. She shifted and felt a puddle between her legs, she could not believe that she just dreamed about Ashley and not only that but in class and if the bell did not ring she was sure it would have been a sex dream. Groaning and blushing at the same time, trying to ignore the stares she gathered her belongings and rushed out before any one else moved.

"Spencer?" Glen called from down the hall way, he skidded to a halt for a second, "Damn what happened to you?" he asked trying not to laugh at how flushed her face looked.

"Nothing." Spencer shrugged and the two headed to lunch, "Did you need something?"

Glen nodded, "Yeah. Money. I forgot my lunch today."

"You always forget your lunch. Besides I have no money today..."

"Here." A hand shot out in front of them officially stopping their hike to the cafeteria. Two sets of blue eyes glanced up the tanned arm to land on Ashley Davies who smiled warmly at them. Glen arched his brow in confusion but it was Spencer who asked why she was doing it, "Mainly to get him to go away."

She tossed the bills at him and watched as he caught them effortlessly and stalked off with out so much as a thank you or a bye to his sister. Ashley brought her eyes back to her favorite blonde only to have her staring at her lips, "How rude."

Spencer blinked rapidly as if the brunette's voice just now registered in her thoughts, "I was not being rude."

Ashley smirked, "I was actually talking about your brother...why do you think you were being rude?"

Spencer's eyes fluttered to her lips and back up, "I said I was not rude."

"Yes but since I wasn't talking about you than you must have felt guilty." Ashley smiled this time at the embarrassment the other girl was feeling, "Any way..." she spoke slowly to draw attention away from the conversation, "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Why?"

This time she rolled her eyes annoyed that Spencer couldn't seem to just take the flirting bait, "Because I have money...a car...and a powerful need to eat. How bout you?"

Spencer shook her head, blond locks dancing around her shoulders, "A powerful need to eat. Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It's from firefly. Sue me...I'm a geek." she flashed a cheesy smile and a wink the blonde's way.

"I love River!" Spencer squeaked out excitedly.

"I know. Her crazy all knowing words." Ashley grinned and the two carried on for some time until they ended up sitting against the lockers all during lunch.

The bell rang.

"Are you serious?" Spencer gasped out looking at her watch, "We just sat here talking television shows all through lunch."

Ashley nodded and stood up, "Guess I should get to class. See you after school?"

The brunette was unsure on how this was going to play out since Spencer was grounded. She was thinking about just forgetting it and telling the dealer that Spencer paid her debt but for some reason she knew the other girl would not go along with that.

"Uh...yeah...I guess." Ashley bite her cheek and sighed. Taking a deep breath she turned around but a hand snatched her back, "Want to give me a ride?"

Quirking her brow in confusion, "Doesn't Glen usually give you a ride?"

"The idiot forgot me."

Spencer smirked and spun on her heel disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

I couldn't help but come up with that obvious lie to make her smile. As we sat there talking bull shit about television shows on those rows of lockers I could see she had changed, I was still worried because I have seen her drink and smoke. How much had she changed? If she was focused this much on just talking with me than maybe it was enough. Before her attention drifted in and out even when they hung out during that whole week of friendship.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. She rushed out toward the parking lot to see Glen tapping his fingers on his folded arms, keys dangling from his index finger of his other hand, "Took you long enough." He cracked seeing as it was only a minute after the bell rang.

Rolling her eyes she faked laughed, "Do me a favor?" she pleaded a second later with clasped hands.

"What?"

"Go home with out me. Forget me. I will tell mom and dad that I was in the library and you thought Chelsea was giving me a ride."

"Why?"

"Why not?" she countered.

"Fair enough." he smiled and turned to open the car door, a step in and he looked over the hood, "If this is about Ashley than just be careful."

"Are you not the one whose been pushing me to forgive her?"

"Yes...but I don't want to find you in another pool house crying your eyes out." Glen almost growled but kept it hidden. He will never forget stumbling into the small shack to see his little sister crying on the bed, curled up in the sheets. Blood smearing some of the white cotton linen. He was sure that the drugs helped make the memory worse but it still made his body tingle angrily.

"Glen!" Spencer snapped spinning around and storming off to upset to even look at him for bringing up a topic she, even in her subconscious, tried to forget.

She didn't get far due to Ashley's vehicle was parked in the same student parking lot as Glen so she hid under the awning waiting to see the brunette approach her car. It only took a few minutes before the girl was restlessly pacing in front of the black expensive metal contraption.

Figuring she'd put her out of her misery she began the trek over, "Hi." she spoke while still a couple steps away this in turn scared Ashley who jumped and grabbed her heart in shock.

"Geez, Spencer. Give me a heart attack why don't you."

"Now why would I do that?" she fluttered her eyes innocently.

Ashley smiled wide, loving the flirty banter, "Maybe so you don't have to make out with me."

Spencer smiled back, "Naw...I'd just have Glen kill you if I wanted out."

The comment made the brunette frown but it was erased when Spencer slipped into the passenger seat and she felt chills rush up her spine. Three years of waiting and wanting to taste those lips and it was about to happen and not just once, a few hundred times, this was more than a peck it was a make out.

Greenery sped by as the tires turned on the pavement below. Silence held strong in the confines of the vehicle except the radio playing softly through the speakers. Pulling up to the Carlin residence Ashley felt like a teenage boy dropping his date off.

"You coming?" Spencer called making her realize that the blonde had already exited the car.

Ashley shut the car off and got out pocketing the keys in the process. She walked behind Spencer, enjoying the view of the girl's ass swinging in her jeans which means her attention was not on walking.

Spencer stopped inside the door and felt a body bump into her, "Nice..." she laughed at the bewildered look on Ashley's face.

"Spencer is that you?" Arthur called from the living room.

Sighing she knew she'd have to introduce Ashley all over again to her parents if she wanted her to stay over. Reaching back she wrapped her fingers around Ashley's hand tugging her to the living room.

"Hi daddy," Spencer faked a happy tone as they approached the man lounging in his lazy boy with the feet up and a drink in hand.

"Hi darling and who is this?" he pushed the foot stool back down and sat up in the chair.

"I'm Ashley Davies, we met once before."

"Ah yes the birthday party girl." he chuckled reaching his hand out to shake her's which was gladly offered up.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Carlin," she smiled charmingly.

"Well come on Ashley..." Spencer rushed out grabbing the brunette's hand and trying to leave but her father called out to her making her sigh and turn around, "Yes?"

"We talked to your brother. It won't happen again." he winked then turned back to the television.

"Spencer?" again her name sounded out into the room, taking a deep breath her and Ashley wondered into the kitchen, "Oh Spencer there you are. Can you help....oh hi, I didn't see you there. I'm Paula Carlin." she extended her hand after wiping it off on the dish rag hanging from her shoulder.

"Ashley Davies,"

"Spencer you do realize your grounded right?"

Spencer nodded, "Ashley is here to help with homework." This earned her an arch of her mother's brow since Spencer was smart and didn't need help, "My music comp. Ashley is in an advanced class."

Paula bit the inside of her lip but relented a second later, "At least you will have help." blue eyes shot over to the brunette, "My little girl knows nothing about composing." her hand fluttered about as she continued cooking.

Spencer blushed as Ashley smirked at her. The way her mother said the word 'composing' mad it sound like it had a different meaning and both teenagers picked up on it at least with their dirty minds because Paula had meant what she said, talking music.

"Can we?" she trailed off nodding to the stairs, Paula grunted her approval.

The two girl's rushed to get away. Spencer so hopefully nothing got spilled about her secrets or habits and Ashley because she's never really been comfortable around adults.

"Spencer I'm going to kill you..." Glen growled as he opened his door but when he noticed his sister wasn't alone took a step back, "Ashley?" his blue eyes dulled and he glanced between them, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business Glen and why were you going to kill me?" Spencer interrupted quickly.

"You got me yelled at."

Ashley felt anger boiling up all of a sudden, "That's it. You got yelled at. You left your sister behind at school, albeit she told you too and you got yelled at while she was ten minutes late getting home and is grounded for a month. What the fuck?" her voice was a hushed angry whisper.

Spencer yanked the girl into her room before anything else was said and possibly a bit to loud, "Care to explain?"

The blonde shook her head while sitting in her computer chair, "I'm smart, Glen's not." Ashley just blankly stared at her making Spencer chuckle and walk over to sit next to the brunette on the edge of her bed, "When Glen was born they realized he wasn't going any where academically so got him into sports. Then I was born and well got all the brain cells. Parties are needed for people to become famous sports icons, become popular, noticed. You don't really need any of that for science fairs and such." She leaned back on her hands, "So he got to go out and as long as he keeps the grades to stay on the basketball team they don't care. I on the other hand must study, study and study. So I stay in."

Ashley nodded. She definitely didn't agree with that double standard, "So..."

Both girl's began to laugh at the awkward phrasing to get the ball moving, "Are we going to do this or not. I"d rather it happen now opposed to when my mom comes barging...in." The last word whispered out between her teeth as Ashley slid in on top of her, barely touching so Spencer could still hold her self up.

"I've waited a while for this," she whispered before closing the distance.

As their lips touched electricity shot through their nerves officially knocking Spencer's arms useless causing her to flop back on the bed taking the brunette with her. The blonde shifted slightly to get more comfortable, wrapping her hands into Ashley's hair, tugging at the threads earning a moan. It was the hottest sounds she'd ever heard so tugged a few more times.

Ashley slid her hands down Spencer's arms causing goose bumps to rise as her fingers danced across the skin. Finally settling on the girl's hip and inner thigh, rubbing slowly on the jeans with her thumb this action got a more forceful tug on her hair.

Lips crashed, tongues soothed little bite marks that they took turns creating, neither getting enough. The small kiss turned into something much more in two point three seconds. Ashley although turned on at each press of their lips and caress of soft hands through her hair and on her face was getting kind of scared. She'd never felt anything like this before, heart pounding in her chest, short of breath that was never satisfied due to mouths unable to stay apart for more than the required time.

"Oooo god," Spencer moaned when Ashley trailed her lips to her neck, sucking, nipping and licking her pulse point, her hands with the mind of their own landed on the brunette's firm ass, cupping both cheeks she pulled up pushing Ashley further down on her knee settled between the girl's legs.

The bedspread crumbled beneath their moving, squirming bodies. Heat rising creating a sauna with in the room.

"Wow." Spencer breathed out once lips finally pulled apart no longer able to continue their frenzy kissing. That was better than the first time they'd had sex, before the kisses were sloppy and miss placed but these new ones lingered in all the right spots and tingled for even longer.

Ashley smiled gentle, pushing now matted hair behind Spencer's ear, "You are a really great kisser," she whispered out still laying on to of the blonde.

"Me....you....wow." she spoke again.

This made the brunette chuckle, "Where's those brains now Spence?"

She shrugged choosing to ignore the comment, "Well do you want me to pick another card?"

Ashley pulled back confused, "Why?"

"We only have a certain amount of days and just checked that one off."

"Sure...I guess."

Ashley sat up and off of Spencer just as the door opened up with no warning, "Spencer is your friend staying for dinner?"

"No ma'am," Ashley spoke quickly before the blonde had time to think, the word ma'am sent Spencer into hysterics, laying on her bed head in the covers and holding her stomach. In all her time knowing or watching the rebel teen that was the last thing in her mind to ever come out of Ashley's mouth. Ashley tried the best she could not to follow suit as Spencer's laugh was addictive and it was even hard when the girl snorted into the sheets, holding back with a few giggles here and there the brunette stood up giving the older confused woman a nod, "Sorry about her. I have to go though, my sister is waiting for me."

Paula chuckled finally unable to listen any longer with out participating, "Spencer..." she scolded through gasps of air and hands on her hips but this only made the young teenager start all over again. Rolling her eyes and needing an escape from the infectious laugh Paula bid Ashley good bye and closed the door behind her.

Ashley calmed her self down, jumped on top of Spencer and kissed her full on this in turn shut the girl up which was welcomed since her stomach was about to pop.

"Not very nice to laugh at me you know Carlin," she teased poking her in the nose.

"I don't care. That was funny."

"Not that funny."

"To you maybe."

"To any one."

"My mom thought so."

"Your mom couldn't help it, your snorting made it to hard not to laugh." this caused Spencer to blush deeply and glance away, "I found it very cute by the way and probably would have joined in if your mother wasn't here but one of us had to keep a semi clear head."

This Spencer agreed with.

"Pick a card."

Blue eyes furrowed but glanced down and there in Ashley's hands was the small deck of cards. Briefly she wondered when she had gotten them out but pushed it away in favor of choosing. Pursing her lips she thought for a moment, then picked.

"Well?"

"I got the two of hearts."

This got Ashley to blush and before Spencer could ask why a piece of paper was thrown at her and than she was alone in her room with only Ashley's words of "See you tomorrow" echoing around her.

Licking her lips she unfolded it carefully, she did need it in good condition for the new album she was making. After reading it she realized why Ashley blushed and also understood why her face flushed.

_Make a video of you masturbating than hide it in your top drawer._

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer could not believe her eyes, she knew it was coming, the sexual cards, it was obvious because it was Ashley but after the first two she was hoping, praying she was wrong. Sighing she hid the card quickly as she heard her mother's voice call up for dinner. Opening her door she met her brother in the hallway.

"Glen?" he rubbed his eyes from having fallen asleep five minutes ago, "Can you do me a favor?"

He shrugged tiredly, "Maybe, what is it?"

"Can you somehow suggest mom and dad go out tonight."

"Why?"

Her face heated up but from embarrassment of the answer or because he had to ask so many damn question, "None of your business." she snapped before throwing her hands together and giving a puppy dog pout, "Please...bestest big brother ever."

"Forty dollars." he held his hand out while yawning, his blue eyes half shut.

"Forty....are you kidding me." That just pissed her off even more, "Never mind."

She hated how one minute he was caring older brother the next just a guy out to score some money but she guesses that is due to the drugs he's always putting in his body, "No money. No help."

"Glen," but her words failed to reach his ears as he was already half way down the stairs.

Taking a few deep breaths to settle her anger and nerves she finally felt like she could stand to be in the presence of people and headed down stairs. In the dinning room she found her parents and brother waiting patiently. Sitting down they began the nightly ritual.

* * *

Ashley paced her bedroom, her nerves making it to hard to stay still for even a moment. She knew where her mind was when she wrote the cards and even the fantasy swirling in her mind when she wrote the card Spencer pulled but in reality her mind did not fully understand that the other girl was going to read and do those things.

"I was going to ask if you wanted dinner..." Kyla folded her arms while standing in the doorway with a knowing smile, "But I'd say your nerves are getting the best of you. Probably couldn't sit down long enough."

"Shut it." Ashley growled running her hands through her hair.

Kyla shook her head ignoring the comment and continued inside the bedroom, "So what has my big sister so shook up?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes halting her feet from continuing their useless path, "What do you want?"

"I think I told you..."

"No you did not."

"Yes, I came to find out what you wanted for dinner. Than I asked a question, but are you to far gone to have remembered that."

Ashley smirked, her sister was such a smart ass, "I remember just chose to imagine you didn't exist."

Kyla nodded flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder, "Well as your imaginary sister it's my job to bug the shit out of you til you tell me what's wrong."

Ashley joined her sister on the bed, both laying on their backs and facing the ceiling, "I think I'm like really in love."

"In love....wow...with who and why does that got you down?"

"Spencer Carlin," the words tumbled from her lips and brought a giant smile to her face.

"Spencer....wait is that...no...who is Spencer Carlin. I thought you were gay." Kyla scratched her head but neither girl looked away from the ceiling.

"Spencer is a girl you idiot." Ashley smacked her sister in the stomach making her curl up in a ball for a second.

"Ouch."

"Yeah...yeah..." she waved her off not convinced that the hit actually hurt, "And she is a girl I go to school with. She has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Is she that girl that was over here when we first moved in?"

"Yes."

"Damn I barley remember her and you say she goes to school with you?" Kyla wondered sometimes she did hate having all the smarts in the family and with her talent for acting landed her in the famous Los Angeles Drama Academy for Young Geniuses so she missed a lot of what happened in her sisters life. She earned a nod for her question, "So...why hasn't she been over here more?"

"Well...I don't know. She kind of stopped liking me after the first week."

"What did you do to her?" Kyla groaned, when they first moved here her sister was messed up in the extreme, one of the reasons they did move but she finally got into rehab and was now better than ever if not more sarcastic than before.

"I didn't do anything," Ashley shot back but than stopped her ranting, she was messed up back then she could have very well done something to the girl but what? She thought back to hanging with Spencer in her room, was there any sign or clue.

"_I'm Ashley Davies, we met once before."_

"_Ah yes the birthday party girl." he chuckled reaching his hand out to shake her's which was gladly offered up._

The birthday girl...what did he mean by that? I don't think Spencer has ever been to one of my birthday's and I thought the first time we met was when he dropped off his daughter for a sleep over.

"Kyla?"

"Um?" she whispered kind of sounding like she was drifting off to sleep.

"Does anything about the word birthday bring Spencer to mind?"

Kyla scrunched up her brows in thought but refused to open her eyes, "I don't know." she finally opened her eyes and bounced off the bed heading for the door, "I'll just pick something out for dinner." she nodded as that was final but stopped for a moment, "Well....I do remember you acting a bit crazy for a while trying to decide what to get Spencer."

That was all she said before she was gone. Ashley laid back down and thought. Why would she be trying to figure out what to get Spencer....she shot up staring at the door where her sister had left...she'd been at Spencer's birthday party. The only other thing that came rushing back from that day was hot sex with a blonde....Ashley felt herself fall back on the bed and pass out.

* * *

Spencer finished clearing the table and handed all the dishes off to Glen who had to do them tonight. She thank god is wasn't her night. She took three steps up the stairs when her father called out to her. Sighing she walked down to the study and entered to see her father fixing his tie, his tuxedo looking very good.

"Yeah dad?"

"Can you help me for a second?" he asked turning to face her, "I just can't seem to get it to tie right."

"Where's mom?" she asked reaching out to tie it for him.

"She's upstairs getting ready."

"For what?"

"We've been invited to a late dinner party at my boss's house. We'll be gone most of the night I figure, work and stuff." she nodded and finished the tie.

"Well for what its worth you look good." she kissed his cheek and then bid him good night just as her mother entered the study than she did the same to her and rushed into the kitchen to see Glen grumbling while drying a plate, "Are you going out tonight?"

Blue eyes a bit blood shot from the drug he snorted before dinner settled on her, the coldness there unsettled her but she stood her ground, "I need supplies so yeah. Why?"

"No reason, I see you know mom and dad are going out."

He nodded and placed the plate away only to grab another, "It's the reason I'm going out."

"Okay."

Before she got to far he asked if she'd be alright and it made her feel like her brother was back even if it was for a split second. She smiled with a nod and ran to her room.

Inside her room she shut the door and waited at the window watching, when she saw her parents pull out of the drive way she got her video camera out, the same one Ashley had given her all those years ago for her birthday. Stopping she had to push that thought away if she wanted to do this. Setting it up, positioning it at the bed, she flipped the LCD viewer toward her bed then hopped on the soft material to see if it was centered just right. She fixed it one more time, zooming in a bit, getting it just right as the tires of her brother's motor scooter speed down the driveway and disappear into the night.

Locking the door, even though she knew she was alone, just a safety measure. Strolling up to the camera lens she used the remote to push record. The red light flashed twice before settling in to a solid color letting her know all her movements were being caught on film, waiting for someone to watch, mainly a young brunette not far from the blonde's house.

"Just to let you know," she whispered close to the camera, staring as hard as she could, "This is the weirdest thing I've done." she let out a shaky laugh pulling away from the camera and running her fingers through long blonde locks as she sits down cross legged on the bed, "If it wasn't for my parents being gone I'd never even consider doing this." she pauses glancing out the window, "You better love this Ashley Davies."

With that she put her hands at the bottom of her shirt and tossed it away leaving her in her black lacy bra, not planned but useful for any person viewing the video. Laying back she shimmied out of her jeans, throwing them off the bed to join her shirt. This allowed the camera to pick up on her black boy shorts. Her skin pale as the moonlight danced in and around her, her legs toned from running every once in a while and her arms held not an once of muscle but let her get you in an arm wrestle and you'll see what lies beneath that creamy white flesh.

Closing her eyes to imagine herself somewhere else and not with a camera pointed her she trailed her hand down her chest resting it on her stomach, caressing it softly, stirring her body into a frenzy. Her eyes dancing below the lids a fantasy played.

Her hand lowered underneath the boy shorts, loving the feeling of cotton against the back of her hand. The shaved mound made her shiver as her finger dipped into the folds revealing the start of wetness seeping out. A solitary finger circled her clit, hardening due to the touch at the edges never straight on. This brought her back to that first time in the pool house...Ashley was so gentle yet rough and played her like a fiddle til the strings broke.

_Spencer gulped as Ashley tugged her into the pool house away from the other teenagers dancing around the pool and inside the house. The brunette was acting funny, slurring a bit and slightly hazy even though there was no alcohol or drugs at this seeming lame party. Licking her lips she glanced around the dark room, her hand reached for the light switch but Ashley got her wrist._

"_No, keep it off." it was whispered in her ear as the slightly taller girl pressed into her holding her wrist tightly effectively hold the blonde closer to her, "You are so beautiful." lips met her neck making her legs shake and go weak, softly making their way in down then back up covering every part they could get a hold on, "Bed?"_

_Spencer furrowed her brows unsure what that meant but showed Ashley the guest room inside the pool house anyway like on auto pilot. Closing the door behind them she locked it then turned to meet the shy blonde, "For safety." she whispered stepping closer, "Now you have given me some trouble Ms. Carlin," _

"_Huh?" _

"_You are very hard to shop for. So, I thought, what could little Miss. Cutie want." Ashley stepped forward pushing Spencer down on the neatly made bed, "Then I remember you checking me out last week and it clicked. A night with me."_

"_Ashley I don't know..." her words tumbled off into the abyss of the dark room as did her mind. _

_The brunette was on top of her kissing her lips, sucking the energy out of her but letting the sweetest taste in. Her head was dizzy but she found her hands tangled in flowing locks above, a hand laid upon her thigh moving slowly even as they separated for air._

"_That was....the greatest kiss ever." Spencer excitedly ranted._

_Ashley chuckled, "That was nothing." _

_Again her lips planted on the girl below her. Hands caressing, music blasting right out side where at least ten to fifteen teenagers danced away not including the Carlin parents in the kitchen making refreshments and such. After a few minutes, however, her hand moved higher until it reached the edge of the jeans where they met the v-shape between the blonde's legs. Spencer gasped Ashley's name allowing the girl to slip her tongue easily into her mouth this caused a hand to tug slightly on brown locks._

"_Feisty," Ashley growled forcing the kiss a bit harder which was totally welcomed by the moaning blonde. _

_Spencer's irrational thoughts of how they barely knew each other and how fast this was progressing shot out of her mind when Ashley rubbed her slowly on the out side of her jeans. Fingers quickly left and tugged at the button and zipper efficiently getting both undone at the same time. Which made her wonder how many times Ashley had done this very same thing?_

"_Wait," she pulled back gasping for air but her body couldn't cool down because Ashley refused to let up on the constant rubbing._

"_Don't you want this?" she purred nuzzling her nose into Spencer's neck, "Cause I want you so bad."_

_This fueled the burning in her stomach and she moaned, "Yes." she gasped out when lips brushed her ear lobe._

"_Help me take off my shirt," Ashley pouted as she sit up and Spencer would have done anything the brunette wanted as long as the promise of those lips and hands remained in the room. Hands shooting up she fumbled quite cutely in Ashley's opinion with the buttons but it wasn't fast enough or slow enough she couldn't make up her mind so clasped her hands over the shaking ones and helped her slowly undo each button accompanied by a tiny kiss to the lips after each popped open._

_The shirt fell open revealing her pert 34c breasts in a white bra and a tan stone like stomach that stopped at the waist of her jeans, with the shirt hanging open she looked so gorgeous Spencer thought she'd die by having such a brazen young lady on top of her. Her fingers traced the bra strap down to the quivering stomach before a soft giggle escaped from Ashley._

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_At this Spencer furrowed her brows only to have her shirt tugged on lightly and in that moment she didn't care that it took almost two days to figure out what to put on or that she'd gone shopping because everything in her closet seemed to much like a twelve year old's or that the blue polo cost almost a hundred dollars she removed it like it was on fire and tossed it across the room without the thought of dirt covering the fabric._

"_Damn baby you are hot!" Ashley hissed with a smirk as she stared at Spencer and her slightly smaller 38a cup with nipples pressing against the bra in her aroused state. She leaned down palming one of them while kissing her more fervently, their breaths mingling, giving Spencer no time to feel embarrassed or unexperienced. Soon her pants began tugging down her legs and her glistening pussy came into view, it was the one night she chose to be brave and go commando, mostly on a dare by another friend. A guy friend. "Wow..." _

_The only words spoken with in that small time frame. Causing a small blush to crawl her face but she was exposed and there was no going back and the ache between her thighs surely would have killed her if she even thought about stopping. Spencer's heart thudded wildly in her chest when Ashley bent down and kissed her clean pussy lips, yet with hair of a teenager, wetness coating them. Spencer moaned and tugged on her hair again showing how much she appreciated the act, how it dulled the throb but it only increased when Ashley moved back than dulled again when a tongue took a quick swipe up. Barely touching the tip of her clit making her hips thrust forward._

"_Ashley," she gasped out thrusting her hips again with a finger flittered across her, massaging and teasing._

"_It'll be worth it," she whispered back into her ear, licking and tugging on the lobe earning a buck of her hips. Taking advantage she slipped a finger inside, feeling her walls tightening, taking her in._

_Spencer went to scream when it happened, the pleasure and pain mixing but a talented mouth attached and took the pain into her, the blonde biting at her lips but she refused to pull back instead pushing forward and kissing harder. It was frenzied after that, in and out, at a steady pace. Hips thrusting, hands tangling in hair or caressing soft skin. Soon Ashley's pants disappeared and she too had no underwear on. She settled herself on Spencer's leg, riding it, sliding and gliding, her pussy slamming quite hard into the girl's knee, anything to realize that burning need the young girl elicited inside her since first meeting. The drugs inside her body making the whole experience soar beyond words. It was touch, hands stroking and curling. It was smell, the sex scent in the air fueling both girls forward. It was taste, the first time lips wrapped around her clit sucking and building the fire. It was emotion. Pure and raw. _

_It was....everything._

_In that moment neither knew their names, where they were or what day it was. All they felt was skin upon skin, cool sheets sticking to flushed sweaty flesh, wetness seeping on fingers and legs. A tune that held them thrusting and grinding and in synch with the other._

_And Spencer wanted to hold out. Like when she touched herself, when she tapped her clit or rubbed in circles, the minutes lasting but tonight was more. When someone else touched it was beyond ecstasy and she couldn't last and without any warning she was coming._

_White heat flashing through every inch. Her mouth in a silent scream yet in the end a breathless 'Ashley' escaped her lips and in the haze she was sure Ashley was thrusting wildly, rocking and breathing her name out. _

_Then it stopped. Ashley collapsed on top of her, both breathing wildly._

"_Happy birthday." the brunette spoke as she stood up and got dressed. The high she felt fading but the passion in her groin and heart rising rapidly, she didn't know how to understand that feeling so needed to escape._

Spencer gasped, her whole body rocketing forward in one of the most intense orgasms ever. It subsided and she found her self naked, hand between her legs, fingers buried deep with in her and the camera staring straight at her. She quickly pulled her hand away wiping the cum on a napkin on her bedside table then wrapped her robe around her and stood in front of the camera. Her emotions getting the better of her as well as the anger from coming yet again to that memory that once the passion was over with left her feeling cold and alone. She began yelling at the camera, hateful words toward Ashley and how she felt about that night and then in mid yell she realized it was a video that may never be seen, that was suppose to be hidden in her top drawer that she was actually giving it too and stopped blushing she pressed stop and did as the card asked.

Hid it in her top drawer under layers and layers of clothing and books and anything else she could use. Feeling exhausted she dropped on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

And as blue eyes slid shut brown eyes awoke with tears. She finally remembered that terrible night she'd blocked out so many years ago, the night she left that pool house and collapsed in tremors as she came down from a dangerous high. She was rushed to the hospital but was released the next day where she met up with Spencer who was stand offish and quiet. Soon they grew apart and Ashley ended up in rehab. Now she finally knew what went wrong and that Kyla was right, again.

She had done something to the girl.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Now first off I want to rant. You can skip this if you want but I just want to get it out and it is totally out of the blue and off topic... I hate how these sci fi shows are putting episodes in where the main characters are in a freaking nut house/funny farm/mental institution what ever you want to call it. First Buffy and now the winchester boys, from Supernatural if none of you watch it. This freaking bugs me...after it airs you have to wonder which reality is real. The mental institute or are they really saviors fighting demons and such. Why can't they just be who they are, fighting for humanities survival huh huh....and it's not like they can take the episode back and say forget it ever happened and that the reality we usually watch is what it is but it will always be at the back of your mind. And who wants to watch a a show that the characters are really in a padded cell.**

Okay thank you for your patience. Now on with the chapter. Hope you like it.

Spencer groaned to life feeling the sheet beneath her body, the bed shifting as she rolled out. Sitting up stretching to get her muscles to pop, in the corner of her eye she noticed the camera still set up pointing to the bed and it set off all the memories of last night causing a blush to rise on her cheeks quickly.

"Oi your red," Glen leaned against the frame of her door, the same door she had unlocked afterwards in case her mother wanted to wake her up, it was forbidden to lock their doors at night.

His comment just made her face redden even more, "What do you want?"

Running his hand through his hair he shrugged, "Am I taking you to school or what?"

Briefly she thought about telling her parents, mainly her father, that she was ill and couldn't last sitting in every class all day but knew that was wrong and she still had a debt to pay off, "Give me a minute."

Shutting the door she raced to get ready and in record time was slipping into her brother's vehicle. The ride was silent, neither of them really interested in talking to the other.

"We playing this Saturday?" he wondered keeping his eyes on the road.

Spencer blinked a few times to realize he had actually spoken, "Um yeah...why wouldn't we?"

"No reason," Glen drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, "You know if you ever...wanted out. I'd help."

"Glen there is no way out. Why are you saying this?"

He shrugged, "You just never wanted in. So..." he trailed off knowing his sister understood what he meant.

"Thanks...but there is no way out." Spencer sighed hoping out once Glen parked. She needed to get away and not think about the up coming poker game.

Class didn't start for another thirty minutes so she sat on the wall beside her homeroom, slipping the ear buds of her ipod in, listening to the soft rock melodies float into her mind and soothe her body. Tapping brought her out of the hypnotized state, opening her eyes she saw Ashley sitting next to her slightly away and kind of fidgeting around.

"Hey," Spencer greeted as cheerily as possible while trying to not let the blush take over her complexion yet again.

Ashley nodded shyly, the curls of her hair bouncing around her face, "Yeah...hey..." her words whispered out almost non existent.

"Okay...is something wrong?" the blonde wondered nudging the brunette with her shoulder earning a quick nod in the negative, "Really...cause you're not really talkative and usually not even Ghandi himself can't shut you up."

That little joke broke the solemn look on Ashley's face and she let a half smile creep up her lips officially breaking the tension, "Okay so I figured two cards today."

This peeked Spencer's interest and she shifted a bit more accidently brushing her leg against the other teen's, "And why two?"

"Well...I figured you'd want to get them done quickly and well give you the day before the game off." her hand ran through her locks to keep them from falling into her face for the hundredth time this morning, "Which brings me to...did you do what it asked?"

Spencer knew what she was talking about and wished she didn't, her stomach turned and burned at the embarrassment of what they were talking about and yet turned her on a bit more knowing what they were talking about and around several other people who pass by every other minute or so.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ashley laughed reaching out and brushing her fingers across Spencer's heated blushing skin.

Squirming away from the soft touch that elicited all kinds of new feelings she tried to focus on the conversation and the question repeating in her mind, "So...why'd you want me to hide it in my drawer instead of you know...making me give it...to you?"

Ashley nodded, she knew that question might come up because Spencer was a very inquisitive young woman, when they first started talking the blonde asked her so many question about herself that it was hard to come up with the answers quick enough and the most random of questions too.

"I..." even though she knew it was coming her mind slowly brought up all the past memories of that night making her quiet for a minute, "I...want you to want...to give it to me."

Spencer bulked, she didn't expect that answer, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean...well...oh. I really wasn't expecting that."

Nodding and wanting to get off the subject of the tape she pulled out the cards yet again, "Go ahead Spencer. Pick."

Closing her eyes and hoping she didn't chose another sex card. Blue eyes scanning each of them wondering which would be best...finally her hand shot out and she read it, "Jack of hearts."

She handed over the note for that card she let Spencer read it.

"Meet my family." wide eyes shot up then down to the card reading and rereading a few million times, "What?"

"You got one more card to pick." she ignored the scared and wondering look on Spencer's face, thrusting the remaining cards at her.

Spencer wanted to ask why she'd want her to meet her family but saw Ashley didn't want to say just yet so she reached out and picked another one, "Eight of hearts."

Ashley fished that piece of paper out and gave it to her.

"Hang out with me at school."

"So I guess I'll be seeing you at lunch." she said standing up and heading for her home room, the sound of Spencer's sneakers scuffing the pavement as she scrambled up and after the brunette brought a smirk to her lips.

"What? I can't!" the words shaky and high pitched.

"Sure you can and will."

"But...I...won't fit in. So it'll just be weird and we don't want that right?"

Ashley stopped walking placing her hands on the other teen's upper arms, "They will love you." she let her brown eyes roam Spencer's body, "Really....love you." she licked her lips and winked before pushing a flabbergasted blonde back toward her class room, "Now go. Don't want to be late.

Spencer blinked like a fish out of water before realizing the bell had just rang. She had no time to talk her way out of it and knew she was heading for the back of the school at lunch to hang out with the rockers, smokers and druggies.

Her worst nightmare.

* * *

Ashley's leg would not stop bouncing as third period was drawing to a close, she always wanted Spencer to hang out with her at school, show everyone that they didn't really hate each other. Maybe share their lunch while Spencer sat on her lap nibbling the bottom of her ear lobe, whispering and giggling against the flesh of her neck while their friends cooed at them for being sickeningly cute together.

"Chill out." Aiden hissed her foot was causing his desk to shake and it was making it very hard to write out notes.

"I can't...she's going to be at lunch with us today."

Aiden stopped in mid letter writing to glance back, "What?" his brows furrowed. One thing you never did was bring an outsider who was not...

1. A druggie

2. A loner

3. A smoker (of several things)

4. A rock or metal fan

and

5. A bad ass that hated school.

Aiden knew Spencer was not a druggie although he had seen her popping a pill or two before the start of one of the poker games before but he knew it was something as lame as tylonel. She wasn't a loner per say, hanging out at in the quad surrounded by the jocks and cheerleaders and every other clique. She sat with one or two friends and looked like she throughly enjoyed hanging with them. Spencer smoking was a ridiculous thought all together, due to the disgusted look she gave him a few months ago when he lit up a plain cigarette next to her and he was sure by the way she dressed she was no rock or metal fan. Bad ass...just didn't fit the sweet innocent young vixen.

"Are you insane?"

"No...no one will mind." this is what she hoped for but was sure she'd either get some hell for it or Spencer would but since the girl was so hot she figured the group would just sit and drool over her.

"You're asking for it you know." Aiden drawled out shaking his head and ignoring her there after to finish his note taking.

* * *

Spencer bite her lip, twirling her pen between her fingers watching the clock tick down. It rang just as she counted it, slowly she packed her stuff up wanting as much time to pass so maybe

she'd spend only five minutes or less with the group. Finally everything was ready and she headed off, as she passed the quad her friends called out to her, she smiled and waved but kept on walking. A few people began to talk as she walked off the quad and around the side of the building leading to the bleachers near the baseball field.

As she walked under the first left hand side bleach all heads snapped up and glared at her. They had set it up with tables from the quad and a trash can for cigarette buds and beer cans, no teacher ever came back here for fear of their lives. One teacher about five years ago tried to stop a student from drinking and ended up in the hospital with five stab wounds. Not wanting to end up like him she kept her head down and peeked up through her bangs in search of the elusive brunette who had brought her here with a student card.

"Spencer," her name never sounded so sweet as it did when Ashley called it at that very moment. Head coming up she stopped the girl sitting on the top of one of the puke green tables, a bright white smile aimed her way.

Speeding up she made it there with out any one bothering her, "Hey," she whispered out shyly reaching up and brushing some stray hair behind her ear while carefully looking around the area.

"Here...here...sit." Ashley urged grabbing the edge of Spencer's hoodie sweat shirt yanking her down to be next to her.

"Davies what is up with this?" a female cocked her brow toward the scared blonde sitting next to Ashley.

"She's just here to have lunch," that seemed to satisfy the young girl but instead of leaving she plopped down across from them, the bag in her hand landing haphazardly on the table top and she ripped it open to get to the contents inside.

"Pig much Jessie," Ashley threw her head back and laughed.

"Sorry I still eat...not like thin bones there." Jessie growled shoving some chips into her mouth, her pixie hair cut bringing out her strong facial features.

Spencer furrowed her brows and glanced down, she didn't think she was that skinny, her mother always seemed to tell her she needed to eat and her brother joked but the doctor said she was at a healthy weight. This made her feel awkward and she shifted pulling her sweater further down and trying to cover her body.

"Oh hush you bitch." Ashley eyed her with a hard edge none of them had seen before, "She was joking." she whispered toward the blonde seeing her get uncomfortable, "You look really good."

This brought a blush up her neck and settled on her face, "Ha....you're pussy whipped." Jessie's words made Ashley cough on the air she breathed in.

"I'am not!"

"No wonder your here. Your honey keeping a good handle on her," she pointed toward the brunette who didn't know what to say.

"Ex....excuse me?" Spencer choked out hoping she'd restate the sentence to see if she heard her correctly.

"Oh don't be a prude," Jessie quipped slamming her hand on the table, "You got her doing all sorts of things huh...holding out if she doesn't do anything. You girls are all the same."

"Jessie!" Ashley gawked unsure if her friend was really saying this stuff, sure Jessie was crude and so was she but hoped that the teen would at least hold it in for a few minutes when around the blonde but she proved her wrong, "We haven't had sex yet."

Jessie hushed. Ashley blushed and Spencer realized the word yet was put in that sentence.

"Sorry." she spoke toward the blonde, "Good for you girl, holding out. Ashley here needs some whipping in that department. Like I always said...can't get what you always want."

"Oh God." Ashley slipped down on to the bench laying her head down in her arms. She was sure Spencer would run away now for sure but to her surprise and probably most there the blonde laughed.

"I bet she does." Spencer smiled at Jessie, "And I'm not that much of a prude...just shy."

Jessie nodded, "Yeah and cute..."

"I guess."

The rest of lunch Ashley was quiet, not like she could get a word out edge wise with the way Spencer and Jessie were going at it but she didn't want to. Instead she sat beside Spencer watching the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about something she was interested in or the way she vehemently shook her head when she disagreed. Her fingers tapping the table constantly when upset or the shift of her body so slight when she was nervous or embarrassed. Ashley was amazed all those emotions flew by in just the short amount of time she talked to Jessie and to her surprise Jessie kept it toned down a bit...a tiny bit.

The bell rang and the group got up to leave. Ashley walked Spencer to her next room, "So...my car after school...we'll go to my place. Maybe...pick another card before dinner."

"I...guess. I have to ask my parents first but I'm sure they won't mind me having dinner at a friend's house."

"We're friends?" she asked not thinking they reached that stage quite yet.

"Well friends that make the other masturbate in front of a camera but yeah.." Spencer smiled wide, "Friends none the less."

That ended their conversation and Ashley couldn't wait for tonight.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer sat on the curb by the bus entrance, the bell had rung several minutes ago and she knew she'd have to call home sooner or later to get the go ahead for dinner at the Davies' residence. Licking her lips she fiddled with the phone between her fingers, her index running over the worn out numbers which connected to her home. She briefly wondered if she should just tell Ashley no, her parents wouldn't allow it and save the minutes on her phone but knew that would be wrong, a lie and she knew she really did want to go to dinner and meet the other people in Ashley's immediate life.

"Hey dad..." she spoke up so he could hear her over the crowd of students filing out and getting on buses or heading to the parking lot, "I was wondering if I could go over to Ashley's for dinner?"

"I don't see why not. As long as you get your homework done."

"I promise it'll be the first thing we do when we arrive at her house."

This pleased her father a great deal and with a 'love you' said back and forth she hung up. Standing she shouldered her bag and went to meet Ashley at her car hoping the girl didn't take off yet thinking Spencer may be dropped off at her house later for said dinner.

But she hadn't. The blonde smiled as she saw Ashley, seat reclined, music up and windows down. Her head bobbing to the beat and her lips moving with the words. So carefree and innocent. Trying not to laugh she knocked on the window of the passenger side door making the brunette jump out of her seat.

"Geeze Spencer give a girl a heart attack why don't you." instead of coming out irritated her voice had a snappy playful banter to it, "Hope in."

Spencer quickly obliged, buckling up she stared straight ahead, "We have to do our homework right when we get there." she spoke evenly earning a groan from the other girl as she drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

The mansion seemed bigger than when her bus passed by or when her dad drove the family by on their way to church every Sunday. The grass was neatly cut, an inch in all directions, while the trees and shrubs had been cut and shaped nicely. Definilty a rich neighborhood. Probably had someone come by every other day or so to do it.

"My dad works hard on our yard. It's one of his pride and joys." Ashley rolled her eyes when she stood next to the blonde watching her stare at the yard.

"Your dad....he does all this?"

"Yeah. What you think we had some gardener that comes out?"

Spencer got a deer in head lights look and quickly shook her head, "No...I didn't think that."

"We may be rich but we're not spoiled like some may think. We like to work with our hands," Ashley winked, taking Spencer's hand in her she yanked her toward the house. Inside the door way the brunette tossed her coat missing the rack all together and did the same with Spencer's sweater, "Mom...dad...Kyla...anyone home?"

"What is with the shouting, my gosh!" An older woman clattered into the room wiping her gray hands on a dish towel, "You have eyes Ashley, use them...oh and who is this?"

"Mom this is Spencer...a friend from school. You mind if she stays for dinner?"

"I don't know. I'd like to speak with your parents," Ashley's mom stated toward Spencer who was unsure all of sudden, "I'm an old fashion kind of mom. I know when children want something they can say they talk to their parents."

"Once mom. I did that once and I was ten years old, sue me."

"I would sweetie but your money is my money so what's the point." she laughed as she tossed the towel over her shoulder and her daughter blushed a bit at the way her mom was embarrassing her, "Do you mind giving me your number?"

"Oh me...no...here," Spencer hadn't been to a friend's house in a long time and in a haste to please the mother she thrusted her phone to the woman's hands, "It's speed dial one."

Ashley had to try and stifle her laughter at that, Spencer was far cuter than she herself realized.

"Well thank you dear," the older woman cocked her brow to her daughter, a smirk threatening her lips, "I like her." she approved making Ashley blush a bit more and was so thankful that the blonde was facing her mother and not her. She clicked the dial and waited for an answer, "Yes hello my name is Christine Davies and I was just calling to check if Spencer could stay for dinner. Yes...okay...I understand and it's no problem. Okay...bye."

She hung up and gave the phone back, "Well seems your not only having dinner here you'll be staying the night."

"What?" Spencer's eyes shot open wide, "But....why?"

"Your father said that both he and your mother got called in for an emergency and your brother was away for the night and they'd prefer if you were with an adult." Spencer blushed profusely having Ashley here that her parents didn't trust her with out grown up supervision, "Oh don't worry if I knew about Ashley half the time I'd tell her friend's mothers the same thing. Can't trust that one," she playfully poked the brunette in her side where she was slightly ticklish and her body squirmed away.

"Mom!" Ashley groaned but couldn't help but smile, she loved the crazy woman non the less.

"Well why don't go do your homework while I wash up from all my pottery project and get dinner started, your father and sister will be home soon."

"Can't we do it after dinner?" Ashley whined, she may be smart but homework bored her to death.

"No, one thing I promised her father was that homework would be done before dinner. Just like at her house. Right?"

Spencer nodded before turning to Ashley, grabbing her hands swinging them back and forth, "You did promise we'd do it." she pouted.

That sentence brought on very naughty thoughts of nakedness, sheets and sweating. Forcing a smile she nodded unsure if her voice would betray her or not.

"Okay so you get started. Is there anything your allergic to Spencer or anything you don't eat?" Christine wondered as the girls walked toward the stairs.

"I can't have anything containing wheat or coconuts. Other than that I eat pretty much anything." Christine nodded and headed off.

Ashley and Spencer walked up the stairs to the brunette's bedroom, "Wow I don't think I've ever met someone who was really allergic to anything."

"It's not fun. I went to a sleep over when I was like five and the snacks were made of whole wheat cause the whole family was like on a health kick or something, ended up in the hospital for like a week." Spencer shuddered, she didn't really remember anything except the white walls and cold room and bad food. She didn't want to be there ever again.

"Well before we start our homework, thanks to you I can't wait til later, why don't you pick another card."

Spencer groaned, "Can't I do that tomorrow? We have homework and I still have to meet the rest of your family."

"You don't have to...you know...if you didn't want to come over you didn't have to."

"I have to because of my debt to you," she spoke but laid her hand on Ashley's thigh, "But I did want to come over so don't worry."

"Just pick," Ashley rolled her eyes getting up and grabbing the cards trying to not let it show what that simple touch did to her insides.

Spencer sighed but didn't say anything else and reach out picking out a card, "Five of hearts."

Nodding Ashley got the paper to go with it.

"Discuss sexual fears and turn ons with me...really...wow that isn't an awkward and embarrassing conversation."

"It doesn't have to be that kind of conversation," Ashley assured her but than again sex was always a favorite subject for the rebel, one thing she really enjoyed and excelled in but she knew Spencer wasn't like her and that was one of the things she loved. Plus seeing the girl squirm in situations like this got Ashley's lower region going.

"Right."

The two of them fell silent while pulling out their books, Spencer working on math while Ashley was reading the chapters assigned to history. It remained silent for at least five minutes, the blonde writing on her paper, erasing, than writing again with her face scrunched up and brows furrowed while the brunette pretended to read, yawned, blinked, stared at Spencer than pretended to read.

"So what turns you on?" Ashley asked with a smirk at the caught off guard look flashing across the blonde's features.

Spencer focused on her paper for a second longer before glancing up, "Normal stuff I guess."

Ashley groaned flipping a page of her history book, "Come on that is lame. And besides what you find normal others might not."

This may not have been a great encouraging speech but this was Ashley and subtle wasn't a usual thing for her not that she couldn't be.

"Okay well..." she bite her lip in thought while brushing hair behind her ear, two of Ashley's biggest turn ons which had her shifting where she sat, "I kind of like it when fingers comb through my hair." Just saying it had her blushing.

"It gets you hot when fingers comb your hair?"

"Well...um...not necessarily hot but makes me feel safe but yeah if someone does it right I guess it could...put me in the mood...I guess."

Ashley pushed her book away, "Come here," she motioned for Spencer to come up to the bed with her. But Spencer just glanced at the ground, sighing she got up grabbing her wrist and yanking her up. The blonde jerked forward but it didn't hurt and now the two laid on the soft covers.

"I need to finish my homework," Spencer started to get up but Ashley quickly moved her fingers into the blonde's hair, the tips of her fingers dragging along the scalp. Spencer shivered but was now very still on the bed, she definitely couldn't lie that it wasn't churning her stomach in very pleasant ways.

"We'll finish later. What else turns you on?"

"I'm not sure.." a moan escaped her as Ashley continued to run her fingers across her scalp, "If I should tell you."

Ashley smiled warmly down at her, "Fine...what scares you?"

Licking her lips she closed her eyes, she felt safe and warm in the room. Closed door, laying on the soft covers with Ashley's hot flesh pressed against her arm.

"I know people find insecurity a turn off...I'm afraid no one will like me cause of that."

"Spencer I like you...and your insecurity." Ashley assured.

"Yeah but you haven't spent more than a week with me. I can get bad. Usually no one can make me change my mind when I'm feeling ugly or fat or just uncoordinated with my clothes. And I have such a hard time choosing between things cause usually I want both of them but only allowed to get one and than i can't decide."

Ashley bite her cheek to stop the laughter rising but she couldn't help the smile as she watched Spencer rant with her eyes close, "Spencer....trust me you can have both choices. Plus I'm sure I can make you feel beautiful and forget all about the other stuff."

"And I'm afraid I won't be good in bed or be to shy to do stuff they want and then they'll leave me. But I guess I'm just afraid I'll be alone for the rest of my life cause I'm no good at anything remotely related to sex or you know the whole teasing and relationship touches or turning people on."

A hand clamped down on the blonde's mouth making Spencer finally open her eyes, this was when she realized Ashley was very close, their eyes staring and their noses only a few inches away. The room got heavier, tenser.

"I think I created a monster," Ashley whispered seriously earning a muffled snort of laughter behind her hand which made her smile. Removing her hand she was met with a gorgeous smile of white teeth, "You need to relax."

Spencer nodded as her smile slowly faded but not cause she was unhappy it just fell as she stared at Ashley, "What are you afraid of?"

"Pretty much everything you stated except the whole no good with sex stuff." Spencer rolled her eyes, "I know I'm good."

"Big head." This earned a smack on the stomach making Spencer to flop forward for a second, "Hey."

Ashley wiggled her brows with a smile but it faded and she got serious, "Mostly I'm afraid I'll be alone cause I can get pretty self absorbed and I'm hard headed. I've lost a lot of girlfriends cause I'd rather write music at times than hang out with them. I need space and that makes me feel like I'm going to be horrible in a relationship. Because aren't you suppose to want to be together twenty for seven and do all that overly mushy stuff, which I'm not saying is bad in like small doses."

"I don't think space is bad." Spencer whispered unsure if that was enough to assure the brunette beside her but also not knowing what else to say.

"You don't?"

Spencer shook her head, "If you spend to much time together I'd assume you'd kill each other."

Ashley laughed, "My point exactly."

"You probably just never got with any one that had any hobbies."

"Do you?"

The blonde furrowed her brows, "Do I what?"

"Have any hobbies?"

"Well yeah. I love to write stories, film things with my camera, watch movies by myself. I know that is kind of weird but it can be fun. No one around so no reason to hide what ever feeling the movie brings out, no one talking so you can be totally engrossed in the plot and characters and dialog. Painting is fun but I suck at it and will only do it with my little cousins, so yeah I can hang by myself and I have my family too."

"I love writing too...music mostly...no only music. Playing my guitar or just hanging with my friends."

"That's it?"

Ashley smiled, "I don't need a lot."

They stared motionless at each other with goofy grins but as Spencer will learn Ashley doesn't like silence whether comfortable or otherwise.

"So what turns you on?"

Spencer groaned and rolled away to sit up, "Ruin the moment."

"We were in a moment?" she joked, "Chalk it up to one of my qualities."

Rubbing her eye she thought for a moment, "How bout you go first?" she pleaded with the other girl, "Maybe I'll feel less embarrassed."

"Okay." Ashley sat next to Spencer on the bed, "I love blondes. Kisses just below my ear. Finger nails dragging up my inner thigh. When a girl tries to top me but I flip it around on them, God seeing their faces and hearing the gasps as their backs hit the wall gets me so hot. When someone does something romantic for me and not just me doing something for them. Candy, not roses cause they just wilt and have to be thrown away. Surfing together. Blue eyes. Role playing." She turned to see Spencer red faced and fiddling with her hands, "Is that enough?" the girl nodded but said nothing, "Your turn."

Ashley grabbed her hands to stop them from moving, "Well my ears are sensitive like the lobes, nibbling I guess. Honestly right?" Spencer looked at her and she nodded, "This is embarrassing but when you....I mean I like it when my hands are slowly slid up above my head and held there. I like it that someone can't keep their hands off me and knows when they can keep going even if I protest or when to stop because I really mean it. Um...dirty talk..."

"Dirty talk huh?" the brunette smirked leaning in blowing softly on Spencer's neck making her tilt her head to shield that area.

"Not like real hard dirty talk but just, I don't know how to explain it. You know what I mean?"

"I think so. You don't want someone to call you a slut or...well yeah I get it." Ashley blushed just realizing what she was saying, it didn't bother her most times but with Spencer looking at her it was harder to say.

"I guess I'm a....I think its called a bottom but it kind of turns me on sometimes to think about topping someone. Not all the time but sometimes. I haven't done to much stuff so I only know what I've sort of fantasied but I'm not sure if some of that really turns me on."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." she shrugged her shoulders, "But I wouldn't mind exploring a lot of that with you." This brought up that night in Ashley's mind and she didn't feel right not bringing it up but it also made her stomach knot up, "Um...Spencer...I need to apologize."

"What for?"

"I think you know but...that night at your....birthday party." her voice dried up and her palms began sweating. She hadn't been this nervous since walking into rehab.

Spencer shot up angrily, "You knew this whole time and your just now saying sorry!"

"What? NO!" she stood up too, "I just remembered yesterday cause of what your dad said and when Kyla asked me what I did to you."

"You just remembered?"

"Yes. I"m so sorry Spencer. I was messed up back then, drugs, alcohol, a lot of things. But even though I didn't remember who it was I knew that I had the most amazing night with a blonde and if it counts I've been looking for you in my mind and any clues to your whereabouts."

"My whereabouts. I was right here. I walked right up to you thinking that we'd be...that..." Spencer's chest tightened as she remembered the blank look Ashley gave her and the laughing of the girls drug addicted friends at the cute little girl wondering into the wrong area and Ashley giggling along as she took a drag off her cigarette.

"I know," Ashley reached out grabbing the other girl's shoulder, searching to meet her eyes, "I'm so sorry I really am."

"Spencer, Ashley, dinner is ready." Christine knocked on the door.

Spencer took a deep breath to calm her irritating irregular beating heart, "It's fine. It's in the past."

Ashley was shocked but wasn't going to question it. As soon as Spencer turned around to go out she felt like she was losing her, like even though the blonde said it was okay it wasn't, far from it. She needed to do something, prove she does like her and isn't still messing with her like back than. This fear enveloped her, she saw her life miserable without the other teenager to smile at her or talking to her.

Reaching out she spun the girl around and smashed their lips together hungrily, her hands running unconsciously through blonde strands of hair earning a deep moan which opened Spencer's mouth just enough for her tongue to dart out, across her bottom lip than into the warm cavern, wet tongue against wet tongue, moan for moan. Her heart beat flooded her ears so that was all she heard besides labored breathing.

Spencer pushed her away to gasp for air and their eyes locked. It wasn't a battle exactly but a war was being held and neither was winning. In a split second once air was held Spencer lunged at Ashley slamming her on the bed, her hands gripping her hips and her mouth colliding over and over in a frenzy. She'd forgotten how well the young teen could kiss and the intoxicating taste of her lip gloss spread sloppily over her own lips. No air was between them as Spencer ground down with her own hips keeping Ashley there but it only reminded her she was on the bottom and her hand slid slowly across Spencer's back and she flipped them in one fluid motion. Spencer's back hit the blankets causing the blonde to moan but Ashley followed right along when finger nails teased her inner thighs through her jeans.

A knock at the door made Ashley jump and fall off of Spencer and in turn the bed. Silence took over as the call of "Dinner's ready. Come downstairs." faded away leaving them staring at each other, one on the bed the other on the floor.

Than as if they were in tune laughter stirred deep down inside both of them and tears seeped out as they fell to their back laughing. After a few minutes and another shout to get their asses downstairs they calmed down.

Ashley held the door open for Spencer who told her they still needed to talk, Ashley agreed and than earned another kiss as the blonde sped downstairs leaving her staring. Shaking the grin off her face she rushed after her.

In the kitchen Ashley's father sat at the head of the table on the right and than Christine sat down at the head of the table on the left. Spencer played with the edge of her shirt nervously.

"Sit down, we don't bite." Ashley's father chuckled at his own joke.

Ashley sighed taking Spencer's hand dragging her to the table, she pulled out the chair and then pushed it in once the blonde sat down than she sat down next to her.

"Hi. I'm Kyla." she was slightly smaller than the average fourteen year but seemed much more sophisticated than an average fourteen year old. Her brown hair flowed down her shoulders and she was wearing a school girl uniform from a private school from down town.

"I'm..."

"...Spencer, I know."

This made the blonde blush.

"OH...Spencer," Ashley's father smiled winking at his daughter causing her to blush, "I'm Raife by the way."

"Hello sir."

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and a small food fight between Kyla and Ashley. Spencer was amazed on one got in any trouble for it, considering Raife was the one who ended it by throwing mash potatoes at both girls. Spencer realized her and Glen would have been grounded for at least two months for a stunt like that but Christine just told them they'd have to clean it up after dinner. If continued with questions and jokes. Spencer realized she wouldn't mind being in this family.

Her smile faded when she realized she started picture her and Ashley getting married.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Still got no internet on my computer, urg, dad is taking forever with this new wall thing. Any way got to upset about waiting so found a blank cd and uploaded this update on it and am now using my sisters lap top to give it to you guys. The next update is already written and I think kind of steamy so at least something to look forward too. LOL. This story should be over in like two or three chapters after the next post. I'm going to try and work on the other stories as well and maybe a sequel for Darkened Silence since I've been asked a couple times for one. So how has everyone been? Love to hear from you guys.**

Spencer was amazed as she watched both Ashley and Kyla doing the dishes, even though there was a dishwasher right below the sink. It reminded her of when she and Glen stood washing, so domestic.

"Are you going to just stand there or help out?" Ashley smiled back at her, eyes twinkling with the contentment she felt just having the blonde around.

Nodding Spencer walked into the kitchen joining the two already in progress. Kyla handed her a plate to dry, soon a routine worked itself out. Ashley scraped food off plates then washed them while Kyla rinsed and handed to Spencer who dried and stacked everything in neat little organized piles.

"Wow that was fast," Christine spoke as she entered the kitchen, "Usually it takes you guys forever. We might have to have you over more often," her words aimed at Spencer who shifted and smiled shyly.

"Did you really organize that stuff?" Kyla laughed as her eyes racked over all the dried dishes. Large plates with large plates, small ones with small ones, glasses, spoons everything was with its matching partner.

Spencer shrugged, "I like things where they should be. I would have put it away after I dried them but I don't know where they go."

"I'll show you," Ashley stepped forward picking up some plates, Spencer following til no dish was left out of a cupboard, "Now you'll know where the dishes are when you come over."

Spencer nodded but it seemed distant to the brunette who furrowed her brows in confusion, they'd been having fun and now Spencer was looking like she wanted to run far far away.

"Well we better finish up our homework,"

"Yeah," agreeing with an uneasy nod had the two of them walking slowly up the stairs.

Inside the room was quiet as each sat writing or reading. Papers filling up like the room with tension. Ashley tried to focus on the words in her book but her mind mainly ran through scenarios of how to bring the subject up.

"You should just ask?" Spencer sighed without looking up from her book, flipping a page and scribbling some information down, "Pretending to do your homework is just idiotic."

"I wasn't pretending,"

Spencer stopped, glancing up at the girl, "What chapter are you working on?"

"Chapter fifteen, ha...didn't think I'd know that huh?" Ashley gloated while sitting up.

Biting her lip she shifted to sit up cross legged, "If you thought that was the question to see if you were studying you'd be wrong." Ashley frowned, all gloating gone, "When did Henry the Eighth become king?"

Tapping her pencil on the book she tried to shift her eyes down to the book before her but it was snatched away quickly, "Hey!"

"No cheating." she smiled playfully.

"Fine I was pretending." she huffed rolling onto her back before popping up a second later, "Wait...does that mean you called me an idiot?"

Spencer shook her head, "No...I said it was idiotic not that your an idiot."

"Same thing," she crawled toward the end of the bed where her face met inches from Spencer's who sat back slightly but still very close.

"No it isn't," she assured but it came out a breathless whisper for a reason unknown to her, "I wouldn't call you an idiot."

"Good to know," she stared deeply into the blue eyes she wished to wake up too every day for the rest of her life, "Now pick a card."

Her hushed words didn't register at first with Spencer as she was solely focused on the mouth before her, the way it moved and stretched the laugh marks etched into her face but with the cards thrust out toward her it was hard to deny the words echoing in her ear canal.

"You're really trying to get this over with quickly aren't you?" she teased reaching up to grab a card but the deck was pulled from her grasp.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, you know?"

Spencer winked, "I know." Her hand reached out quickly snatching a card out of Ashley's grasp near her chest. Lifting the card she let her gaze rest on the tiny number, "Whoops...I accidently picked two."

"Too bad for you. What do they say?" Ashley was beyond embarrassed about the cards remaining after Spencer got that first one to masturbate.

Closing her eyes for a split second to revel in the fact she was about to do two more cards, leaving hardly any left and it was only Wednesday, "I got...the nine of hearts and the queen of hearts."

Ashley rummaged through her dresser for a second pulling out two slips of paper then handing them over one by one.

"Nine of hearts...get a new wardrobe picked out by me." Spencer furrowed her brows and glanced at what she was wearing, "Do I dress that badly?" she questioned a bit fearful of the answer.

She knew she wasn't that big on fashion and wore what ever fit comfortably and most of the time it was baggy clothing but she always thought she looked good in them. Did everyone else see something different? The thought seemed to spring water to her eyes and she shifted in her seat pulling the hoodie she wore down further on her arms.

"No...Spencer you look great. I just want to...spice you up a bit." Ashley smirked, "Go from cute to drop dead sexy."

"You don't find me sexy?" Spencer pouted unaware of what that act did to the other teenager.

"Oh...I find you a lot sexy," she purred reaching out and stroking her cheek, "But...you can always be sexier and having a nice skirt slit up showing me....almost...everything, well you'll probably have everyone wrapped around your finger."

"Will I have you?" she asked innocently even though the pictures in her head was anything but innocent.

Ashley looked at her with neither a frown nor a smile, just a intense serious stare, "You've always had me."

The meaning was not lost on the blonde as it made the room grow darker in intensity, the sexual tension riding waves off both of them.

Shifting uncomfortable at the lack of responding Ashley tried to get back on track, "What does the other one say?"

Shaking her head to clear it she read the next one, "Sex with me...."

Ashley sighed, that didn't change anything it just made it much more evident that she wanted to sleep with Spencer and she knew by the gulp and darkened eyes that the blonde wanted it too.

"Now...I mean do it with your family right down stairs?" she asked worriedly eyes locked on the door as if she suddenly thought Ashley's parents knew what was going on and would be barging in any moment.

The look was priceless so the brunette found her self trying to hold back a laugh, "If we were to 'do it' as you say I can find more private places," she smiled, "Unless having sex with people in the house turns you on. We could find out."

Spencer shook her head wildly, eyes wide as saucers making her so cute Ashley slid up to her, "I couldn't,"

Grabbing her hand she tugged her up, "No worries Spence. Come on."

The two of them walked downstairs where Ashley's parents sat watching the evening news, "Where you two headed off too?"

"Oh just thought I'd show her around. The game room, the garden house, the garage and all its cool bad ass cars and maybe...I think we'll end at the pool house." This last part was said mostly at Spencer who remembered their first sexual encounter and blushed profusely as she twisted her head to pretend to be looking at some paintings on the wall.

"Is your homework done?" Raife asked taking a sip of his after dinner drink.

"Yes sir." Spencer nodded still hardly looking at either of them.

"Have fun then dears." Christine waved them off with out so much as a glance since the news had come back on.

Smiling Ashley tugged on Spencer's hand leading her through the kitchen and patio heading outside, "I thought we were taking a tour?"

"Yeah a tour inside our undies." this had the blonde stammering and blushing yet again. The fire in her belly exploding like mini volcanos set in different section of her stomach. Her brain firing synapsis so fast in several directions. Positions she would be in, the positions Ashley would be in with her behind with a magically appeared dildo between her legs, sloshing in and out...she shook her head trying to clear that imagine from her mind but it would not budge. Then thoughts of being caught flooded her mind and fear seeped up into her spine as well as if the moment would be awkward, who would kiss who, should she take the initiative or let Ashley take the lead. Should they get naked quickly or take the time to memorize the softness of flesh as creamy skin is revealed even though it would feel slightly uncomfortable getting that unclothed in front of someone else.

"You really can space can't you?" Ashley chuckled making Spencer blink a few times.

They were in a room, the brunette sitting on the edge of a plush queen sized bed smiling at her. Everything was neat and in place from the bed sheets, curtains, dresser and so on, "I thought...the pool house?"

"The pool house is right out that door, in here is the guest room. Don't worry the maids will clean up later." Suggestion clear in her words. The two of them was going to get this room as messy as possible which made her cheeks blush deeply, "What are you thinking about Miss. Rosy Cheeks?"

Spencer shrugged looking around, "How messy this place will be after."

"I like the way your thinking." she patted the bed beside her, "Why don't you slide right on up to the pillows."

Licking her lips, glancing up at the comfy looking pillows before settling on the girl before. _Now or never, _she thought as she ran and jumped on to the bed burying her head in the pillow before flipping over meeting smiling brown eyes.

"Feeling giddy or horny there Spence?"

She laughed quietly, "Can I say both?"

"Yes. But why are you horny? We haven't done anything." Ashley inquired slithering up the blonde's tiny body making her sink further into the bed and if she wasn't wet before from all the thoughts bombarding her mind than she was now feeling how strong the girl above her was.

"I...was imagining a lot of things...with us and a bed." she grinned not feeling as shy and awkward as she did seconds before, she couldn't tell if it was because she felt safe beneath the girl above her like nothing could touch her or because the way Ashley was searching her face like she could tell her anything.

Lifting her head up she smashed their lips together, moving as one yet a bit sloppily as it wasn't like in stories or movies, they had to learn by doing, learn what the other loved and how they moved. Lower regions tingled in ecstasy while fingers traveled.

Spencer lost her self in everything Ashley. The blonde's hands moved with a mind of their own, taking hold of the girl's zipper and lowering making the brunette smirk, "Thought you'd be a little hesitant in this department."

"I might be inexperienced," she whispered peppering kisses all over the other girl's face, "But I've all ready had you and I need more." the last word growled onto bruised swollen lips.

Ashley thought she'd cum from that sentence alone. Sitting up so she straddled the young teenager she slid her hands down the to the hem of her shirt, neither smiling nor smirking she let her hands walk the offending material further up her torso, allowing, even at a slow pace, blue eyes to scan her tanned physique.

"Faster," she breathed out tugging at slow moving hands earning a laugh.

Ashley lowered her shirt, "Now...now...didn't you ever learn that patience is a virtue?"

Spencer furrowed her brows, she couldn't control the hunger building up inside her. There was a hot, damn near eye searing candy above her, smirking down at her with sexy full lips. Taunting her. Daring her. Not to mention the very welcomed pressure on her stomach and lower half giving the pressure in her clit a mind of its own. Reaching up she laced her fingers through brown locks, tugging the girl (hopefully not to painfully) around so her back was on the bed and she was straddling her.

Ashley let out a shrill squeak, very surprised in the action, "God Ash you are so right," she breathed out into the shell of her ear as she sucked away on her pulse point, "It gets very hot in here when the girl cries out in surprise when the table is turned."

Blonde hair tickled her skin as she shivered, just Spencer's voice could do things to her that no one else in any form could do. Licking her lips she wrapped her arms around the waist above her, locking her hands together in a tight embrace and flipped Spencer over. The two, in heated lip lock and grinding against each other, fought for who would top, who would lead this very expedition of love into the night.

Nips here, love bites there. Each sporting a bruise or two, being marked as only animals do. This one time of first love making turned lust, too many years of skirting around, teasing through little rude remarks or staring contest ( in which anyone could mistake as eye fucking). No, this time turned into raw need to have the other and to know that they too were needed just as bad.

So it was no surprise when they landed on the floor, but the need was too great and not even a laugh was emitted. Just guttural groans, mutual moans and heavy sighs. Shirts tossed, pants thrown and underwear while not totally obliterated lay somewhere on the floor in shreds of there past forms.

Fingers became one with wet warmness of inner thighs and much deeper. Pleasure rode out waves above the pain escaping from scrapes and bangs. Hands fondled the swell of each breast while tongue swept out licking and sucking in the most of delicious ways. Screams echoed, neither having the will to keep any thing in for more than a split second before the heaviness of the moment ripped it from their throats.

White light bathed the room, painted it with stars of heaven as each experienced at the same time a love beyond time and space. A heat that belonged to just them and couldn't be duplicated. As they slowed their breathing and cuddled close on the floor, sticky and sweating and in just such a high that nothing mattered but tangled hair and limbs, they realized something that scared both of them but yet enticed them at the same time.

They were fucking screwed.

No other person would be able to satisfy them any longer.

It was the other or nothing.

They were irrevocable in love with each other.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer groaned, her back side hurt and not to mention almost every other area on her body. Blinking she sat up gripping the soft silk sheet spread out across her lower half to cover her top, light filtered in through the windows although the blinds kept most of it out. The room, just as both had imagined it, was trashed. The covers on the bed as well as their clothes littered the room, a lamp on the dresser knocked off and luckfully didn't break due to the carpeted floor. Her head hurt and her throat was dry but none of this was noticed by tired eyes. The only thing she noticed was an empty room, void of any human but her self.

Thoughts of another pool house incident seeped into her mind, she tried not to let it, hoping and praying that Ashley had changed, that she was different than last time. It didn't help the forming tears but she refused to let them fall, angrily she jumped up and began getting dressed minus her bra and panties since neither could be identified from Ashley's or the rest of the mess in the room. First time going commando in both departments of the body she shifted uncomfortably before gathering her courage and ripping the door open.

"Spencer?" Ashley jumped a bit out of the doorway, cigarette in her hand close to her mouth, "God I'm so sorry. I wanted to be there when you woke up," her brows furrowed, "I just needed....it's a cigarette, nothing more. See, here smell."

As soon as she spoke the hand holding the cigarette thrust forward into Spencer's face, her nose scrunching up and face pulling back, "You're just smoking?"

"Yeah. Oh right....sorry." Ashley frowned twisting around and tossing the bud on the ground than stepping on it, "Forgot you hate those things. Promise I won't smoke around you again," she smiled like she just did something far greater than she'd ever done before and leaned in for a kiss only to meet air, "What's wrong?"

"You smell like an ash tray. How many did you smoke?" she raised a brow looking beyond the teenager in front of her to see five buds squashed on the ground.

Ashley laughed quietly, "I...So I can't kiss you?"

"Not smelling like that, I'm sure you taste awful too." Spencer side stepped the girl continuing toward the door.

"Wait." Spencer halted by the hand grabbing her wrist, "Where you going?"

"To shower. We have school."

"But...Are you upset with me, cause you seem upset."

"No Ashley I'm not upset." sighing she twisted back around taking a deep breath to steady her breathing, "I just..."

"What?" the brunette scooted closer staring straight in sad blue eyes.

Spencer frowned a bit, "I thought you took off again. Like....like the first time."

Tan arms circled her into a tight embrace, holding her close and squeezing for dear life (metaphorically). Soft breath washed over her stiffened neck, "Never. I'm sorry. I won't smoke if it'll make you think I left you."

Spencer sighed, believing was easy but trusting was hard, "You're going to quit smoking?"

Ashley nodded her head quickly with a smile, "But if I give something up for you, you have to give something up for me."

Shaking her head with a smile, "I don't do anything dangerous or have any nasty habits like smoking."

This didn't deter the brunette who just laid her arm across tiny shoulders and led the girl inside the house, "You have a little habit of hiding. If I give up smoking you have to be more social."

"Are you kidding? My parents wouldn't approve."

Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose, "When I'm through with them, they will think, as I do, that it isn't healthy for you to go on like you have."

Spencer furrowed her brows not knowing how to take that but just shook her head and shrugged, "If you say so." she smiled back at the girl beaming at her, "So...can I shower now?"

"Why? I think you smell great," she leaned in to lay a kiss on soft skin just to the side of supple lips.

"I do not, I smell like...like...sweat and..."

"...sex. Like our sex," this was finished with a nip to Spencer's bottom lip, "And might I say this but it was freaking hot in there last night. I think you may have bruised my ribs,"

"Me...you've bruised me like everywhere."

"You can't say you didn't contribute." Ashley smirked lifting up her sweater to show a nice little hickey on the side of her arm, she couldn't remember if it was due to a love bite or just one of the places Spencer took careful care of with her tongue, "...and that isn't the only place."

Spencer blushed but immediately bent her neck to show a hickey on the side, the flesh raised up and puffy same as Ashley's, identical one might say.

"So we both got a bit rough."

"A bit," she hissed although unsure why but her stomach twisted into knots, it wasn't her ideal first...second...what ever time, she wanted sweet passionate love. Not animals pawing at each other in such need and desire that if not satisfied would grow to destroy them. _What's wrong with that? At least it means you need each other and it won't become boring._

"Does that bother you?" Spencer quickly shook her head, agreeing with her inner thoughts, it may not have been exactly what she was looking for at the moment but it blew most of her thoughts out of the water.

Sliding her hand into messy brown locks she leaned in for a kiss only to pull back a second later with a disgusted scrunched up face, "I will never...ever do that again." she gagged and tried to brush the taste off her tongue.

"Okay...seriously, no more smoking." Ashley smiled sheepishly.

"Good." Spencer winked and spun around heading for the house only to be, yet again, snatched back, "What is it now?"

"Now we go get you that new wardrobe." blonde hair flew in each direction as she shook her head no, "Oh yes we are."

"What about school?" but she was already being led toward the drive way and as expected

wasn't giving much fight in stopping the motivated brunette.

"School is boring. Besides you have enough credits and good grades to take one day off." spinning around she leaned onto her vehicle, "Live a little Spence."

"I just had sex, like randomly, last night. Is that not living." she laughed but it fell on saddened ears.

Ashley sighed, "It was more than just sex for me Spencer. I really like you and want to get to know you, but it doesn't suck that we have animal heat between us either."

"Will you stop saying stuff like that, although weird to hear out loud, I just want to kiss you till you pass out and I can't do that with your bad smokers breath." Spencer growled remembering bits and pieces from last night, the floor, the wall, the bed, she'd never experienced so many orgasms in her life and still to this very minute was surprised she wanted more, a lot more.

"Why Carlin are you getting gay for me?" Ashley laughed gripping the blonde's belt loops and tugging closer til their bodies meshed together, meeting in all the right places, "Cause if you are," she pointed back toward the pool house her body following closely.

Spencer laughed yanking her back, "You're lame," she leaned in to place a kiss but pulled back.

"Damn it." Ashley shouted, "You are starting to make me hate the cigarette people for there cartoons of cool people smoking cause not getting kisses is not cool." this earned another genuine laugh from the blonde, "You shut up and wait in the car,"

"Where are you going?" Spencer shouted after the fast retreating girl.

With a wave of her hand she dismissed the comment but replied anyway with, "To brush my God Damn teeth."

So Spencer hopped into the passenger side of the car and waited. Five minutes later the teenager was running down the walk way and jumping quickly in the car, starting it up and reviving the engine, peeling out of the driveway before anyone could blink.

"Slow down, tiger."

Easing off the gas pedal Ashley blushed, "Sorry...parents started waking up."

"Oh." silence took over the car for a few minutes as they drove, "So if your parents are going to be mad and you had to like sneak out shouldn't we be heading to school?"

Ashley pulled over and turned in her seat, "No...what we should be doing is this..." she leaned over and finally planted a kiss that lasted more than a few seconds. This one Spencer gladly participated in, both of them tasting the other and the minty toothpaste still linger on the brunette's lips.

* * *

Ashley pulled into a free space at the mall, turning off the engine and taking a deep breath, "Ready?"

"I guess," Spencer bit her lip. After the slight make out session they were on the road again and the time allowed the blonde to think about her actions. She was a teenager at the mall on a Wednesday morning, if that didn't scream delinquent to any mall security guards she didn't know what did, if caught and surely they would be her parents would be called. Than the fact she still had on no bra or underwear made her even more uncomfortable, especially if her parents came down and found out.

Ashley took the blonde's hand, seeing the worry in blue eyes, kissing the back of it she tugged her closer, reaching out brushing strands of hair away from the pretty face, "Don't worry. I do this all the time and have never been caught."

"Yeah but..." a finger laid softly on her moving lips shutting her up and lighting several butterflies up in her stomach, all she wanted at that moment was to slid the offending finger into her mouth, sucking gentle letting all the warm and wetness of her....

"...so don't worry okay?" Ashley smiled bringing the girl out of a very distracting day dream.

"Huh?"

"Just...come on."

The two exited the vehicle and clasped hands heading inside. For it being a morning during the weekday the mall was quite busy, it seemed hundreds had flocked here for some unknown shopping sale that only these select few and probably anyone that really watches television knew about and since Spencer was more into reading books knew nothing about it. Blinking a few times to get her eyes adjust to the constant blur of folks passing by she realized they were there for her, to get her some new clothes, so she should probably participate in the walking and looking around.

* * *

Ashley could not keep the smile off her face, here she was in a mall full of people, albeit most unknown to either of them, walking along holding Spencer's hand. Her body felt on fire but with no need to put it out, the electricity flowing through the building and into her just made her feel so alive, something that had not happened with out the drugs or alcohol coursing through her veins.

Feeling a tug brought her attention away from the constant onslaught of mall goers to the blonde who was pulling her toward a little shop in the back. Immediately the brunette yanked back, a bit to rough and had Spencer colliding into her, both becoming increasingly aroused at just the slight touch of intimate parts and hot breathing riding across flesh.

"What?" Spencer questioned in a whisper her eyes fully trained on the lips before her, never in all her years of sexual thought did she ever think she'd have such a need to push Ashley up against the nearest wall or hell a person if it meant the brunette was held in place so she could ravish her until they both died or ended up in a bed.

Ashley's breath quivered at the smell coming off the other girl, just like they discussed earlier, she smelled like last nights activities and it only made the brunette want her that much more, "You should step back," she whispered back uncaring of the other people walking around them some staring at the blatant attraction between the two girls.

Furrowed brows caused worry lines upon the blondes face who quickly like shot from a bullet stepped an arms length away, "Sorry..."

"It's not that," she assured pulling her a bit closer but making sure enough distance was there for her to keep her head, "I just don't think I can be too near you right now."

Spencer caught the meaning through heavy lidded eyes and rough breathing the other girl was doing, "Me too," she smiled weakly before taking a small step away and heading for the store but was pulled back gently this time, "What?" she asked again only this time in her normal voice as the two were not as close as before and allowed them the ability to think of something else besides skin and wetness, at least for a little bit.

"We're not going in there," Ashley nodded to the small shop the blonde was heading for.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Spence only grandmother's and prude Christians shop there."

"That's where I always get my clothes."

Ashley sighed, "And we're here to get you something different. So come on, I know the perfect store."

The blonde didn't budge, giving her an unsure stare, "It's not like a...a lingerie place, is it?"

Smirking at the adorable look stretched across the face before her she yanked her making Spencer lose her balance slightly, "Well as cold as it is in here you might want to find a lingerie place fast."

Blue eyes widened and her head snapped down, indeed her nipples had began to protude through her thin shirt. Gasping quietly she yanked Ashley back until she was pressed and hidden in the girl's back. Feeling the hard nubs pushing against her sent a chill up her spine and a moan to slip past her lips.

"I don't..." she took a breath and looked over her shoulder, "I don't know if you should do that." blue orbs innocently glanced at her, "We might be looking for a bathroom if you don't back up."

"Deal with it. I'm not moving, not so everyone can see. And cause you didn't tell me sooner I wouldn't go with you to the bathroom anyway."

Ashley laughed, "Than everyone will be looking your way. Can't really hide those gorgeous tanned tits of yours."

A gasp of arousal pushed past her lips and into the brunette's ear but neither fumbled in their walk, "Well...fine I'd go to the bathroom with you but no way would you get me in the stall." Spencer looked around quickly before placing a small almost ghost of a kiss at the base of the other teen's neck just below her ear.

"Then I'd just have you up on the sink and I swear to God Spencer if you don't stop teasing me

I'll be raping you right here on the floor."

Wetness flooded between her legs as she licked her lips, the action sent a slurping sound into Ashley's ears. Before either could do anything that would definitely have them kicked out or on some porn site that some loser shot with his cell phone they entered the shop Ashley had been taking them too.

"Hello....ladies," the attendant smiled knowingly at them as he shifted his belt a bit before stepping closer, "My name is Mark...is there anything I can help you with today."

"We're just browsing," Spencer spit out, the jealousy of him looking at Ashley taking her completely by surprise, "And I'm sure if we find anything we'll have someone else ring us up."

Ashley jerked Spencer away with a quick apology toward the man who looked as if he'd been slapped in the face quite suddenly, "Spencer!" she chided once far enough away but couldn't hide the growing smirk of happiness she felt inside, "What was with that?"

"I...I just didn't like the way he was...looking at you." she sighed turning to glare at the man still staring after them, as if he'd just realized he'd been caught he flipped around and started going through some racks of clothes.

Ashley spun her around so she was met with brown warm smiling eyes, "First of all he was looking at us, not just me, I'm pretty sure that dimwit felt are tension. Secondly many people will stare at me," Spencer lowered her face away at that sentence, the jealousy and sadness creeping up into her brain but she was forced to look back up, "They will stare at you as well but we know that they can't have us. Right?"

"Right..."

"You don't sound so sure." Ashley quickly started getting nervous, was Spencer not as into this as she was, did she not see a future for them and this was just some little fling to get her out of her rut or was she playing along to make this debt go away.

Spencer shook her head and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders, "No...you're right. They can't touch us." she smiled leaning in to kiss the worried girl before her.

A throat cleared behind them and they saw a new worker, a female motioning at the first guy they met, who had dropped all the hangers with him and hid behind the counter, "Guys are so easy." she winked and continued on with her work.

"We are so having her ring us up," Spencer growled tugging at Ashley's belt loops unconsciously which only made them press further into the aroused teenager.

"Okay...Spencer..." Ashley waited til the blonde was looking at her all glassy eyed before grabbing her hands and yanking them off her pants but the fingers only tightened and stayed put, "As much as this whole jealousy thing is making me happy and a little turned on...you have got to stop all this fucking teasing."

"What, I didn't," she felt tugging on her hands and glanced down to see that Ashley still had a firm hold of her wrists and her fingers defiantly wrapped around jean belt loops, "Sorry." she whispered removing her fingers but not with out a last tug earning a moan from the other teenager.

Ashley had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from shoving Spencer up against the rack behind them and force her hand into the offending pants and drive her fingers to where she and probably Spencer wanted them.

"Spencer," she warned earning a not so innocent smile that she tried to play off as innocent, "Just pick out some clothes."

The brunette walked away, with great difficulty, sitting in the some what comfy chairs in front of the changing rooms. It took all of ten minutes for Spencer to finally emerge with a few choices and with a weary smile headed into the changing room.

After the first three outfits, which to the dismay of Ashley looked like most of the other clothes Spencer wore only a bit more girly, she took it upon her self to find some things for her to wear. So she sat waiting and praying that what ever was found was not so revealing that if her parents found them she would not be sent to a convict.

When Ashley came back she said not a word, thrusting the clothes into unconfident arms then pushing them into the changing room. A few bras, panties, low shirts, tight pants and a few skirts later had the brunette so drenched she knew the seat beneath her had to be stained by now.

* * *

Spencer couldn't believe the clothes she was trying on, they looked hot on Ashley but she was still unsure how she looked in them, but the ever darkening eyes of her....friend gave her more and more confidence. This last outfit, if it could be called that, consisted of a shirt that barely drifted past her breasts settling just past her bra to hide it unless she lifted up her arms than a black lacy bra that cupped her in all the right places would flash the world. Her stomach showed, one part of her body she felt was flawed even though it was flat with a bit of pudgy to it but it only made her seem that much cuter. The jean shorts she wore were definitely summer clothes and hide just enough, luckfully if she sat down it would still cover her and not show the matching black boy shorts underneath.

"Ashley?" she called out not moving from her spot in front of the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can come out,"

Ashley heard the fear evident in the sentence, she never could understand anyone's lack of confidence with their own bodies but than again she was never that shy about her self so never felt the need for self reflection as others might, "It's okay. I'm the only one out here, the perv and the other girl are in the back."

Taking a deep breath she laid her hand on the knob, steadying herself she unlocked the door, "Are you sure your the only one?" she called out.

"Yes but if you don't hurry they might come back."

That settled it and she ripped the door open. Now it could have been the shock of the door opening so fast and the fact Ashley was standing right out side the door so Spencer couldn't step out or the outfit the blonde was wearing but in any case it took a moment for them to stare at each other before the blonde found herself forced back into the room, the door swinging several times before staying shut but unlocked, her back hit the wall and a tongue slid into her shocked mouth.

Hands raised and fingers traveled through blonde locks and brown alike. Tugging and nipping, nails scrapping along tan and white arms, a blur of rocking and show of dominance that neither seemed to be able to win. The mirror shaking slightly but still able to show with clarity the heat flowing off them.

"God Spencer, I need you." Ashley moaned, lips kissing their way down a soft jaw line, "You have no idea what you've done to me."

"What I've done to you," Spencer hissed out at the love bite of teeth on her collar bone, her hips thrusting forward to meet a locked knee keeping them in place, "Just being near you for this long and not really touching was torture."

Ashley growled hands gripping the sides of Spencer hips slamming her back into the stall, sliding down the flesh of stomach til she was not gently ripping open the jean shorts only to be stopped, "Don't...not bought." was all was said.

The brunette didn't care, she needed inside and she needed it now but to show she was listening she kicked the blonde's legs out from underneath her and made Spencer sit on the bench inside the stall while she dropped to her knees. Spencer's body was bent so she could keep kissing the girl just below her while fingers roughly trailed up her naked leg and into the shorts cuff. Up higher and higher until it was met with moisture seeping into the cloth of the boy shorts.

"Their ruined," Ashley yearned to see what she had done but knew now wasn't the time to take it slow and with the way Spencer was squirming above her she didn't want it slow either, "Did I make you do this?" she asked using one finger to stroke over the cloth just nicking the tip of Spencer's ever hardening clit.

"Yessss," she hissed biting her lip glancing down with hooded eyes, "Please Ash...I..."

"I should punish you, you know." Smirking she licked her lips leaning in to kiss the shorts between Spencer's legs, "...for all that teasing you did." her fingers now tickling the swollen lips still not moving inside just ghosting over the underwear.

"Nooo...I...I didn't mean..." she couldn't form sentences due to the feeling of Ashley's touch and the sultry voice swimming in her mind.

"I don't care if you meant to," she barked slapping the girl's pussy best she could with the little movement she had. Spencer's body nearly flew off the seat at the pleasure coursing through her body, "You've had me by the balls. Metaphorically of course." she slapped her again before yanking her hand away and standing up. Forcing her body forward and slamming her knee between her legs.

Hands tangled in hair again, slightly tugging, holding Spencer's head back. Lips attacking one another in frenzy, needing to smell, taste and feel the other. The blonde could feel nothing but the girl above her, hands and nails scrapping down the older girl's back, scrunching her shirt up in balled fists as she raised and lowered her hips on the knee provided.

Soon Spencer couldn't handle it, she ground her self once more before lowering her hand and rubbing Ashley through her pants gaining the upper hand as the girl threw her head back in pleasure, eyes close and moaning. She took this time to throw her self up and both of them slammed back into the the dressing room door. Ashley pinned, arms above her head, their fingers peeking over the frame of the door. A hand, not wasting time, thrust down and into her underwear. Two fingers stroking her firmly between her thighs.

"I guess I should help you out since I caused it," Spencer beamed kissing the brunette before she could respond as well as entering her. The scream of pleasure swallowed up by power hungry lips sucking and nipping at full panting ones, "Maybe if your good I'll go down," she breathed out across sensitive heightened skin while brushing her thumb across her hard clit, "Wrap my lips around this," she pinched it and tugged, "Let it roll around while my tongue soothes the ache that my teeth caused."

"Oh God," Ashley slammed her eyes shut, hands shooting up to clamp down on Spencer's shoulders, trying her best to hold her self up as the images of Spencer on her knees, head bobbing up and down with her lips and mouth bringing her off sent her body into over drive. Blue eyes staring up at her all innocent while she threads her fingers through blonde locks and all but humps Spencer's face.

"Do you want that Ashley?" she teased slowing her pace down earning her a quick nod and hips rocking fast to try and get the same pace going again.

"Are you okay in there?" Mark banged on the door, he had heard the banging going on and rushed up front only to find no one there. The changing room door shook and he came over.

"Should we tell the little perv," she whispered closely in Ashley's ear, "Should we tell him how I have you riding my fingers like a good little bitch." the word sent the brunette in a whole other direction. She'd never heard such language from the blonde when they weren't fighting.

"God Carlin..finish me off." She pushed her away only to be forced back into place as if they hadn't moved an inch Spencer continued her assault on her pussy.

"Are you sure?" Mark yelled again having the door shake right in front of him this time.

"Give it a rest asshat, I can't cum with you talking." Ashley yelled forcing Spencer back until her legs hit the bench and she went down amazingly with out removing her fingers from Ashley. The brunette got up with her legs on either side of Spencer, her body moving up and down, fucking her self on the blonde's fingers.

"Seriously," he shouted leaning on the door which had never been locked. It fell open and he tumbled in to witness Ashley clutching blonde locks as she shook from the intense pleasure emanating from where Spencer's fingers sat still.

As the remaining heat rushed from her and cum covered the younger girl Ashley took a breath and removed her self. Fixing her shirt and buttoning her pants up she turned around to see Mark wide eyed, slack jawed and baring an erection.

"Did you have fun watching perv?" she asked glancing over her shoulder to a scared and aroused girl, "I mean it looks like it."

Mark raised his brow and looked down indeed it did look like he enjoyed it, "It was hot." he smiled not embarrassed about the situation or the fact he was bulging.

"Spencer,"

"Hmmm?"

"Wait out side for a second."

Furrowed brows scrunched closer together but she didn't question, instead got up and left shutting the door behind her. Her chest restricted as she listen to grunts and shaking in the stall, ten minutes later she strode out with a smile on her face and walked right up to Spencer. She lifted her hand to show a cell phone, Spencer took it and laughed. Mark was sitting on the bench, arms tied up in the clothes that she had tried on and held in place since they were lifted on the hooks. His pants around his ankles and his cock sprouting upward, a gag placed in his mouth. His shirt was open and Man Whore was written across his chest with an arrow pointing down.

"Oh my God, Ash what the hell?" but she couldn't stop laughing.

"He deserved it. Only you get to see me cum, unless we specifically do it in public." Ashley winked knowing that wasn't going to happen, for a while. They walked up to the cash register and paid for the rest of the clothes she'd tried on including the ones she was wearing, "Hey..." she said after they paid to the lady that rang them up, "Only let guys in that stall." she pointed to where Mark was.

"Okay," she smiled and walked off.

"Man every guy that walks in there is going to be so surprised." Spencer laughed linking hands with Ashley.

"Especially cause they'll be met with a hard on."

"What?"

"I put a vibrator on him, goes off every minute of so, guys going to be blue balled until his shifts over."

"Or a guy jacks him off."

The two laughed their way out of the mall but Spencer kept thinking that she was glad she wasn't on Ashley's bad side and what else was the girl capable of but the main thing she kept thinking of was what the hell was she capable of doing because her world was being turned up side down and she didn't mind.

TBC....


	10. Chapter 10

Chatter surrounded them as they sat in the small booth in the fast food restaurant, across from each other, in silence. With the new clothes in the trunk the two drove around for a few, words spoken here and there but mainly silent with the radio blasting and it wasn't as awkward as they thought, it was actually quite welcomed from the normal hectic loudness of the city and schools and homes.

"Is it good?" Ashley wondered when Spencer kept her head down munching on a fry obviously in deep thought. The question earned her a nod but nothing else, sighing she took a sip of her soda than proceeded to grab the remaining cards, "Okay so four more to go."

"What? I thought there was five?" Spencer tilted her head in confusion unsure if her math skills were as good as everyone said.

"There was but..." at this she trailed off and a dark blush rested upon her face making her entire body flush, "One of the cards was...unexpected public sex." Ashley didn't know why saying that out loud made her more embarrassed than actually performing the deed but she figured it had to be because she was in the moment of pleasure, not caring about anything but the soft fingers inside her and not in some restaurant discussing it.

"You are very sneaky Ashley, I swear these cards are like flying out the window and out of that crazy head of yours. Do you like come up with this stuff on the top of your head and write it down when I'm not looking." she shook her head drinking her soda and picking a card while being unaware that her comment made the brunette feel like she was going to fast.

"Sorry," she sadly spoke passing Spencer the paper that went with the four of hearts.

Licking her lips to get excess soda off she glanced up through thick eye lashes blinking slowly, "For what?"

"We're going to fast right?" Ashley nodded her head in agreement to her own statement, continuing on with out an answer, "I knew this would happen. I'm just not a very patient person and after last night I...well I need to have you any way I can. Touch, taste, feel..."

Spencer reached out clasping her hand over the trembling one on the table, "Shhh...It's alright." she assured patting the hand then returning to her meal like nothing happened, "I'm actually more alright with it than I thought I would be. You used to...well you kind of still do but you make me mad and intrigued at the same time. I want you to shut up so I don't have to listen to your smug attitude but then I want you to keep talking so I can try and figure you out and listen to your voice."

"You think I'm smug?" Ashley cocked her brow, sure she knew she was confident and most girls she dated found that attractive. It was a ploy she used again and again to land someone in bed but never did she think she came off as smug.

Spencer shrugged keeping her eyes dancing around their surroundings, "I did...yes." she nodded taking a bite of her sandwich.

"But you don't now?"

"No...I don't think I do." she smiled at the brunette finally letting her eyes rest and stare at the girl across from her, "But I do think you have a big head, one that needs constant deflating for you not to go over board."

Ashley laughed. She laughed harder than she ever had and she knew the words coming out of Spencer's mouth wasn't as funny as people would believe by the way she was acting but she felt so relieved. Couldn't really explain why that made her so happy? Was it the fact Spencer had off handedly said she needed to stay around to keep Ashley grounded? Probably. Meaning the blonde was going to stay and this made the brunette so light headed and ecstatic that her body needed an escape for that energy and laughing was the best way she knew how.

"What?" Spencer raised her brows glancing around the place hoping no one looked over and saw the crazy girl across from her, "What is so funny?"

Her question was only met with a snort of laughter, Ashley finding Spencer's confused face so adorable it started off another round of giggles.

"Ashley?" she whined shifting in her seat, people started looking making her remember that they skipped school and should not be in this place at such an hour, "Stop it!"

"I....can't..." she wheezed out as tears began to glisten in her eyes, trickling down slowly as her side hurt and made her double over best she could in the tiny booth.

Spencer narrowed her eyes in frustration. The cook furrowed his brows and waved a spatula toward them while asking a question to the waitress that served them, if that wasn't cause for alarm she didn't know what was.

Loving the fact that she was tall and long legged she slipped her shoe off and quickly raised her foot to reach across and lay quite unexpectedly, for the brunette anyway, on the inside of

Ashley's thigh. Lips fused together cutting off any laughter wanting to escape.

"I said..." she pressed harder sliding her toes further up til her big toe nudged Ashley directly where a wet spot began forming, "...shut up."

"Spence..." she moaned out falling downward slowly to get more pressure only the foot eased up and it was like a ghost had groped her in public.

"No way...Ashley I just did that to get you to stop. I swear the cook was about to call the cops or something." the blonde made sure he wasn't still looking and luckily with Ashley not in hysterics he ignored them and began to work on the next order.

"You do not do something like that with me. I'm very sensitive and serious about sex. If you get me going...well you do remember the incident not even an hour ago in the dressing room, right?"

"Sensitive is right. I felt how wet you are and all that just by me touching your thigh." Spencer smirked desperately wanting to raise her foot and press in to the juncture of the same thighs she mentioned, feeling the indentation of where the brunette's pussy lay in waiting to be caressed, teased and pleasured.

Ashley rolled her neck trying very hard not to crawl over the table and into the girl's lap, "Spencer I'm self proclaimed sex addict. You do know this right?" she whispered dangerously with tight lips and her jaw locked in place, the muscles straining in arousal and anger at the teasing the blonde so clearly knew she was doing.

"You are?" she smiled only less deviantly as planned. Her eyes scanning the girl's tan face, watching every move and getting turned on again by the way Ashley was boring her eyes into her and calling her out on the teasing, "I really didn't know."

"I know which is why I'm telling you. I can keep it under control as long as you don't....fuuuuuck!" Ashley's throat ceased to work for more than that single moan as a foot rubbed the cloth of her jeans into her throbbing aching heat. Toes that seemed to have minds of there own, dancing individually on all parts of her lips, thighs and her painfully hard clitoris pulsating to the quickness of her heart.

Spencer bite her lip giving her best blue doe eyes, "What was that?"

"You are really being..."

"...a bad girl." she pressed harder almost feeling her toes go numb when hips bucked and grind on them.

Ashley took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves and the fact that Spencer calling her self a bad girl almost pushing her over the edge was enough to get her to remember what the four of hearts indicated.

"Pick a sexual fetish to play out," she whispered to her self before bringing her eyes back up to the deep pool of blue still "innocently" gazing at her, "So that's what you want to play? Spencer being a bad girl who needs to be punished?"

"I don't know," Spencer slowly said pulling her foot away and sliding it back into her shoe, "I might just want to see what Ashley's like as a bad girl."

Ashley reached into her purse and grabbed a few bills of cash and tossed them on the table. Standing up she ripped the unsuspecting blonde out of the booth, almost losing her not quite tied shoe in the process. She tossed Spencer into the car than ran around to the drivers seat.

Starting the engine, with white knuckles on the steering wheel she glanced over to her passenger, "You have til home to decided whose who," she put the car in reverse and shot back wards, the car jerking both of them as she put the brake on and put it in drive, "Or your the one being spanked."

Those words accompanying the car flying forward had Spencer slouching in the seat trying to press the jeans further into her, anything to relieve the pounding and flooding in her underwear. This day just got more and more intense, she had no clue all this sexual energy built up inside her. One time in the sack and they just kept giving each other lewd comments or feeling each other up until one cracks. By now it was two in the afternoon and she was sure Ashley would not feel embarrassed or care if she just slid her hand down to rub her aching...

A hand grasp her wrist before her fingers even passed the edge of her jeans, tightly it held her there but the girl holding it never let her gaze waver from the road, "Don't you fucking touch your self!" she hissed, "If anyone gets to give you relieve it'll be me, understood?"

Spencer nodded silently unaware that her plan of trying to dominate the brunette was turned around. She found herself the submissive one yet again, doing as she was told even though there was nothing more she wanted to do than slither her fingers into her tight hole and cum.

Sensing the frustration in the other girl, Ashley realized she was even more turned on by what she growled at her. Smirking, she realized the roles had already been assigned so being the caring Mistress she was about to become she gave a command that would help out as she took the long way home.

"Since your being very good Spencey you can lay your hand on your pussy and grind very slowly but you better not put any pressure on your hand, do you understand?"

Spencer shuddered at the name spoken, she felt like a little girl who was very bad and tingles shot through her stomach. Biting her lip she nodded her head hoping Ashley would not demand she speak because at this point she was unsure if her vocal cords could even form a word. Reaching her hand down and trying desperately not to put any pressure on it like she was told, although that was very difficult with the pleasurable pain surging though by just the slight touch of her hand to the fabric. Keeping her hand stilled, she grabbed the gripper above her head and slowly began to move her hips up and down, back and forth and in any combination that gave any semblance of ease to her increasing arousal but none of it worked due to the fact there was no pressure, she was grinding against air.

Growling in frustration but not moving her hand she looked at Ashley, "Please...I...can't...not like this. Just air..."

Ashley laughed quietly but the blonde heard, shifting uncomfortable in the wetness of pre-cum puddling between her ass and vagina, "Are you saying you don't appreciate what I'm giving you?"

"No...I'am..." she clamped her mouth shut grinding harder, it still did nothing but increase her need to jump Ashley at any and all stop lights but she managed to stay put.

"You better appreciate it you little slut. Groping me in the booth with your foot. If you can't keep it in your pants I'll teach you to take it outside of them."

"Oh God!" she licked her lips humping harder, it worked a bit since her hips were the thing putting pressure against her hand, her clitoris throbbed a thank you for the one hump of pleasure that did not come again because she was weakening from all the movement, she wished she would have kept in shape to keep up with the ecstasy plaguing every limb of her body.

Ashley pulled into the driveway shutting the vehicle off, "Now get out and open my door."

Spencer swallowed hard and nodded. Removing her hand from herself she hopped out and all but tripped and ran to let Ashley out knowing that if they moved fast enough she'd be satisfied in no time.

The brunette stepped out shutting the door and pulling Spencer into a searing kiss that left both breathless, tongues battling but the blonde knew this time she could not win even if she wanted to try. Ashley had the ability at the moment to bat her down with just a look and swipe of her tongue. Stepping back she surveyed the blonde. Chest rising up and down pressing her breasts and nipples into the thin fabric of the shirt, lips swollen from being bitten, kissed and licked while hips subconsciously rocked forward and back in a fucking motion.

"Does my Spencey need a good fucking?" she purred nipping at the ear lobe she whispered in. A slight nod followed, "Maybe later because I'm sure I never told you to stop touching your pussy."

Spencer inhaled sharply. It was only logical she not touch her self there while walking around the car to open the door, what if someone saw? But that seemed not to matter to Ashley who captured her wrist and yanked her toward the pool house. Once inside she was pushed easily toward the bed. At the edge of the bed she stood and watched the brunette lock the door, turning to her with a giant smile.

Rushing forward she seized Spencer's lips in hers, arms circling the tiny blonde's waist bringing her closer, "You sure this is okay?" she asked into bruised lips.

Nails clawed at her back, running up and down while she was met with a fever of kisses, "Ashley make me cum or watch me do it. You have me so fucking horny I can't take it."

This made her weak in the knees but this was a play to be acted out and for that scene in the restaurant there was no way in hell Spencer was getting off easily, she was going to be teased til she screamed out the need to cum and every neighbor with in five miles will hear and need to fuck their respective partners.

Ashley smiled while nuzzling her neck, "Say Jello if you want to stop." she whispered peppering small kisses across her goose bump flesh.

She nodded in understanding while giggling with a smile at the choice of word. Ashley was always a kid at heart and the wiggly jiggly snack as their safe word felt right.

Feeling like everything was settled Ashley quickly pushed Spencer on the bed, smirking down at her while slowly, painfully raising her shirt over her head. Tossing it off to the side, "Loss the pants."

Spencer needing desperately for the jeans to be away from her center so there was no longer a thick barrier between it and any force to be used on it. Her hands shaking from the blinding heat gushing from her aching pussy, fumbling for the button and zipper. Seconds turn to an excruciating minute, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Ashley lowered on her, completely naked except for that gorgeous smile adorning her face. Steady hands laid upon hers, shooing her away before sluggishly undoing the button, popping it open sending a shiver down her body, animating her being to life.

"Please...faster..." she pleaded hips raising up begging to have the jeans ripped or torn away to allow the cool air to caress her burning body.

Chuckling Ashley slowed down, her left hand stayed on the zipper, moving it back and forth without undoing it while the right hand lowered on to the withering blonde's thigh, fingertips grazing up than down than further up, "Now, now. Patience is a virtue. Just wait a bit and I'll have my fingers buried so deep in your exciting little pussy, stretching you to your limit and beyond."

A guttural moan pushed past her lips and her hips bounced to the sky, "God Ashley your killing me!" she screeched grabbing Ashley's right hand on her thigh to still her motions while quickly helping the brunette lower her zipper.

Her legs began kicking best they could with the weight of another on top of her to get those jeans off.

Narrowing her eyes she easily flipped Spencer over and landed a solid hand against the aroused teens ass effectively stilling all movement.

"You spanked me!" Spencer breathed out against the coolness of the covers beneath her face, her back side burning just enough to register what happened.

"Yes I did. Now you do as I say or you get no release," Ashley growled into her ear, "I should just tie you to the bed and make you watch as I fuck myself," she whispered seductively in the blonde's ear. Using the leverage to grind her center along the back of Spencer's knee, letting the girl feel her there, getting pressure and pleasure between her legs while the teenager withered in agony below her.

"Please Ashley..."

"Shut up. You don't talk unless I tell you to," she slapped her ass again this time earning her a low groan of approval, "...and lets add Mistress to the end of your sentences." she lowered her self again getting a moan, "Do you understand?"

"Yesss," she hissed out as the pain erupted from another slap, the hits sending her sprawled out legs and hips into the bed allowing the inseam of her pants to rub blissfully against her clit poking out of her neither lips.

"Yes what Spencer?" she smacked her again feeling the vibration in her hand this time and wondering if she was going over board.

"Yes Mistress," she barked out grinding hard into the covers.

Ashley lifted up and flipped her over, shoving her tongue into Spencer's mouth, her knee hovering over the girls aching pussy, "That is much better," she smiled and yanked the jeans off once she broke the kiss.

"Oh, looks like you've made a complete mess here," she teased with a sultry laugh, her finger ghosting up and down her underwear, watching the wetness stick even more to the cotton, "Is this what I do to you?"

"God yes," Spencer rushed out, her chest rapidly rising and falling as her lungs burned, "Please Mistress, I need...."

"What?" Ashley asked putting pressure on the fabric around the protuding clit, letting it experience pleasure but from far away, cruel but so needed as Ashley nearly came at the sight of Spencer almost crying and shifting her hips back and forth to just try and get the slender fingers in the juncture of her thighs to slightly touch her pulsing clitoris but it never worked.

"I need to cum," she whined shifting her legs further open.

"How?"

Spencer gritted her teeth, she had never knew what hell felt like til now. Hovering on the edge, getting minimal pleasure but it causing maximum responses in her body, she wanted to lean forward and force Ashley on the ground, ride her face, force the brunette's lips to fuse around her clit, smack her til she sucked and licked at least nine or ten orgasms out of her and she passed out.

"Inside,"

"Inside?" Ashley asked taking her hand away from the wet cloth, her fingers smelling of the pre cum seeping out, laying her hand upon Spencer's chin she eased her fingers in making the girl suck on them, "Inside here?"

Spencer shook her head continuing to suck the small amount of her juice off the fingers, "Where then?" she wondered using her other hand to trail down Spencer's front only to realize that the girl was still wearing her shirt. She tugged allowing the blonde to sit up long enough for her bra and shirt to be tossed away, slightly tan breasts stared up at her, two mounds blinking as the nips throbbed away. Lowering her head she wrapped her lips around one of the nipples leaving the other alone completely but playing with the underside of the other breasts.

The blonde took an intake of breath grabbing the back of the brunette as a tongue viscously lapped at the bud straining out. Each brush of the wet, warm tongue sent boiling pleasure into her clit, throb once and more pre cum leaked out, another swipe, more liquid and another jump to her clit. Withering in pain and ecstasy, never been this turned on and denied before, she felt like at any moment she could explode into an untouched orgasm. Her face flushed in slight embarrassment at that though even when Ashley changed to her other breast, sucking the un-played nipple into her mouth, loving the feel of it popping with Spencer's erratic heart beat. Now she left the other soaked nipple alone and just played with the soft flesh at the edge of Spencer's rib and breast.

"Please?" she begged again not being able to stand much more.

Ashley let go of Spencer's nipple with a loud smack of her lips making the blonde groan in frustration, "Please what?"

"God make me cum Mistress....I'll do anything, just fuck me already. Slam your fingers into me and force me to cum....please....please, Oh God....I'll do anything." she shouted over and over again how she just needed Ashley to fuck her senseless.

"Since you are talking like a good little slut," Ashley teased, letting her lips press into the sweaty shaking flesh of the blonde's stomach, on the right side of her hip than the left. Licking her lips with a smirk she kissed and licked the edge of the cotton panties earning an attempt at raising hips but was thwarted by the weight of the girl above her, "I'll let you get off."

"Thank you," she gasped out through her teeth, legs parting even more to allow access, she waited for only a second before bringing her head up off the bed staring at Ashley who instead of fingering her or sucking her off was now sitting on the couch, legs spread and arms laying across the top of the couch, her pussy glistening with pre cum, red and swollen, begging to be touched.

Ashley watched Spencer lick her lips as she eyed her center, smirking she shifted letting her lips open even more for the girl on the bed, "Did you think I would get you off?" she asked lowering her hand down her stomach, seeing blue eyes follow. Fingers twitching the closer she got to her own need, her body shivering as the tip of her index finger brushed her clit, "I said I'd let you get off not that I would get you off."

Blue eyes widened, she heard Ashley, she understood somewhere in the back of her mind where need and want for an orgasm didn't exist but all she saw was fingers doing circles on the clitoris in front of her, hips jerking ever so slightly in pleasure, the smell of sex urging both of them on.

"Now crawl to me," Ashley commanded sternly as she slipped a finger into her dripping pussy.

Spencer slipped to the floor as her legs forgot how to work, her head stayed up, eyes locked on the long finger slowly stroking in and out while she eagerly crawled on her hands and knees to the teenager across the room.

"Good girl," she moaned eyes closing at the pleasure, allowing just a few more moments of Spencer on her knees to flash across her mind. A small whimper echoed and she her eyes flashed open, the blonde was sitting in front of her watching her fuck her self while slowly humping the air. As their eyes locked Spencer dove forward almost knocking the finger out while latching on to her clit, sucking feverishly. As much as Ashley wanted to stay like this, let her hands claw their way into blonde locks and smash her pussy into Spencer's obviously eager mouth she was not going to let her own pleasure get in the way and all this teasing was a great deal of fun.

"Stop," she shoved the blonde away earning another whimper and almost broke at the sight of her lover sitting there with the white milking cum dripping from her chin, "Get on the other end of the couch facing me."

Spencer sighed and got on the couch and faced Ashley who than turned toward her, opposite side of the couch, only their toes touching. The brunette leaned over to the side table, opening a drawer and pulling a device out. Smirking she leaned over, kissing her lover passionately but before the blonde could really get into it she pulled back, lowering her face so her hot breath washed over the blonde's soaked pussy, ghosting over and around the clit that she loved to watch race with Spencer's heart beat. More cum seeped out, "Does this turn you on?" she tapped the aching clit, "My mouth inches from you, so close I can just reach my tongue out and lick you til you cum." she let her tongue on ravel, reaching out, Spencer's breathing increased as her lungs tried to get more air and just as her eyes began to close with the intention of the pleasure to emit from the touch Ashley pulled her tongue back in, "Spencer sit on your hands."

The blonde whined but complied sitting on her hands, while she did that she watched Ashley put the device on her clit, the touch of flesh and jelly on her swollen lips made her hips quickly jerk up and down at least twice before the brunette was once again on the other side of the couch. Smirking she held up a black box and turned it on.

Spencer screamed as the vibration hit her clitoris, sending shock wave after shock wave of ecstasy through her vagina, "God yes!"

Than it stopped.

Breathing ragged, chest straining, body shaking, tears tumbled from her blue innocent eyes, "Please make me cum," she all but whispered with her dry mouth.

"I will on two conditions and one rule,"

"Anything!"

Smirking she ran her hand down her stomach again, "You leave your hands underneath you, not once do I see them and second you just sit there and watch me fuck my self. I'm sure Mr. Vibrator will eventually allow you to orgasm since I'll have him going on random, slow, fast, faster, faster," Spencer's hips moved with Ashley's words as if it was happening but the device was yet to be on, "Slow...slower," the brunette laughed when Spencer groaned in frustration and her hips went faster to make the imaginary slow vibration go faster.

"And the rule?" she forced out.

"The rule...oh yes...you ask permission to cum, you don't and cum you'll experience a bigger tease then this and when you do cum it'll be over and over again til you beg me not to touch you for days."

Not having Ashley touch her for days sent a fresh wave of tears trickling down her cheeks, "Okay...okay please just...please Mistress."

Ashley smiled warmly now lowering her hand all the way, watching as the girl before her struggled not to touch her self or the brunette, cum leaking its way down on to the couch, her pussy gasping as each sensation of the turned on vibrator caused her to get closer and closer to that impending orgasm of bliss. She knew she couldn't take any more and neither could the blonde, with out hesitation she slipped three fingers into her self, loving how wet and ready she was. Thrusting with earnest, letting her palm mash against her clitoris, in and out. Her walls tightening around her fingers but she never slowed, her eyes remain on Spencer who withered yet again and cried out indicating she had been close but the vibrator switched gears. Ashley watched as the girl's arms yanked out ward but the blonde managed to stay sitting on her hands. Legs sprawled out, her pussy pulsing and gushing, breasts bouncing with each breath, hair sprawled around her shoulders and ticking her harden nipples.

That was it, she shoved a fourth finger in her and fucked her self harder, deep, faster. Reaching for the remote she set it to full power, watching as Spencer screamed again long and hard, her sweaty body slipping down and hips so far in the air she thought the girl would break her back. The sight pushed her over the edge and she yelled the blonde's name as the blinding white heat rushed from her belly to her core, flowing over her hand and causing tremor after tremor. Spencer's feet kicked out ward and she humped the air two times and when she heard Ashley yell her name came so quickly and almost unexpectedly that her eyes rolled back into her head and the last thing she felt was the vibrator being turned off and warm strong arms wrapping around her, the last thing she heard was Ashley sighing in her ear, "I've got you baby."

Than she was out.

Unsure of how long she'd been out she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the pool house, she figured it had to be night by now and her parents must be worried.

"I called your parents," Ashley snuggled closer letting her nose brush against her neck and the fading sweat of their love making.

"Thank you." she couldn't believe the brunette would be so thoughtful and realized that she was really wrong about Ashley.

"Was that okay? Did I go to far?" she bit her lip nervously looking at the tired blond shyly.

Spencer blinked trying to get the post coital bliss to ease up as she stared at the girl, "Possibly on the teasing," she chuckled quietly still feeling her mouth dry, licking her lips she was immediately rewarded with a straw and was sucking the cool liquid into her stomach. Once she drank enough she pressed it away and it disappeared, "But...that was the best sex of my life."

"I'm sure I can do better," Ashley assured kissing the girls nose.

Spencer shook her head, "No way can I do that again for a while."

Ashley nodded, "Fine."

They laid in silence for a while just feeling each others naked flesh upon the other, the moon light filtering in. The room still smelt like sex and was a bit hot but nothing that made them feel like moving.

"Pick a card," Ashley whispered a moment later, kissing her below the ear.

"Seriously," Spencer laughed, "With all this kissing are you ready to go again?"

"If you have to know yes I' am but I"m waiting. So in the mean time I need a bit of distraction from my thoughts of the naked girl beside me."

Spencer smiled but yanked one of the three remaining cards out of the deck, "Three of hearts." Ashley's face paled and she sat up, their bodies still touching but it felt like the brunette was pulling away, "What's wrong?" she asked sitting up but feeling a bit of pain in her lower region.

Ashley kissed her, "Sorry I hurt you."

"Hurt?" Spencer laughed, "No....it is very happy and sated just kind of sore."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"What is the three of hearts?"

Ashley bit her lip and let her eyes stare at blue worried ones, "Meet your family."

"You've already met my family before."

"Before my drugs and stuff. I know they know stuff about me Spencer and now, well I used to be good with parents but not so much now."

"They'll love you. How bout dinner tonight?"

Ashley nodded, "Okay. Get it out of the way. I like that."

So the two got up and dressed, Ashley not keeping her hands to her self and that earned her a quickie up against the door, Spencer doing all the pleasing and no teasing, she was still to sore to really have anything done to her.

Ashley told her parents and they agreed. So off to the Carlin's for dinner.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so the last chapter of this story is right after this one. It's been fun but now the story must come to an end. Just gives me more time for Glee fan fiction and finishing up my other stories. Thank you to all who read and commented, it's what kept me going.**

Spencer was slightly afraid to approach her home, her parents must know by now that she skipped school, a phone call placed by lunch perhaps. Ashley kept telling her they did not sound mad when she talked to them saying that their daughter was at her house studying. But her stomach still clenched. Glancing at the brunette she could see she was nervous as well but for a whole other reason.

The blonde could not help the building pressure in her lower stomach. Ashley looked so fuckable shifting in the drivers seat, chewing her bottom lip with furrowed brows, her low cut jeans and short shirt but a bit longer than usual, don't want to scary the parents to bad, showing off her stomach. A stomach that turned Spencer on more than she would ever care to admit to any one including the brunette she was focused on.

Leaning over she placed a small kiss right below her ear lobe, her hand laying flat against a thigh moving in circles. Ashley's face morphed from nervous to amusement as she placed her trademark smirk on her tan face.

"Feeling me up, while it will make me less nervous, is not such a good idea while I drive," she winked.

Spencer gasped but her hand only went higher making Ashley groan at the feel of her lover getting closer to a very intimate part of her while on a public road, "I thought I was doing more than feeling you up, Ash."

"I have created a monster," she hissed as a few fingers finally brushed up against her.

"I'm not a monster," Spencer pouted and pulled her hand back, folding her arms.

Ashley chuckled, leaving one hand on the steering wheel she reached the other out to tuck blonde hair behind Spencer's ear, "Yes you are. A pussy loving monster."

Spencer blushed hard and shifted away with a bigger pout.

"But your my pussy loving monster." Ashley laughed out loud at the horrified look crossing her lovers face, "To vulgar Spence?"

"N-no," she hesitated, it was a little weird to hear but she couldn't deny that all she wanted to do right now was give Ashley the best blow job ever and this only increased her arousal.

Ashley just winked at the blush on white skin, she had to admit that this conversation and little bit of groping had calmed her down considerably. Which was good since they had now pulled into the Carlin's driveway.

"Ready?" Spencer asked knowing this was harder on Ashley than herself although running for the hills sounded like a really good idea about now.

Licking her dry lips she nodded and the two got out. Once inside Spencer dropped Ashley's hand just as her parents entered the hallway, it would have made Ashley upset if it wasn't for the fact that this was new to both of them and there was no telling how Paula and Arthur Carlin would react to such news.

"Hi, it is nice to see you again," the older version of Spencer beamed a wide white smile, completely fake but seemingly welcoming.

Arthur smiled a genuine smile and reached his hand out, "Nice to meet you again."

"You too. My names Ashley,"

As soon as she said it she felt heat rise to her cheeks at such a stupid comment. She was the one that called them to say Spencer was at her house, the only place she could have come from and obviously her friend would have to bring her home seeing as she did not drive there herself. She had also been here just a few days ago making out with their daughter albeit they didn't know that part.

"Well..._Ashley_...do you like steak and potatoes," he raised his brow expecting an answer quickly.

She nodded her head to embarrassed to let her voice answer for fear of squeaking.

"Great." Paula glared walking back off to the kitchen. She was displeased that Spencer made 'friends' with this Ashley girl and her real hate came from not liking the Davies' mother who brought over a pie bought from the store as a house welcoming gift. Who buys pies for that occasion?

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Good thing. If you were a vegetarian I would have kicked you out."

"Dad is a chef and can't stand people with a small range of tastes." Spencer clarified.

"Your not a picky eater are you?" he cocked his brow with a mock frown and stared hard at her, arms folded, fingers tapping on his forearm. She shook her head, still unsure how to use her voice. Arthur just smiled wide and slapped her on the back, "Give your friend a tour Spence. Maybe it will loosen her tongue."

With that he headed into the kitchen.

"I could loosen my tongue in you," Spencer hissed into the stunned brunette's ear effectively giving her the shivers and a smirk.

Ashley spun around capturing the blonde's lips, hearing her gasp. Mouth mashed against mouth for a tiny second of bliss before Spencer yanked back, eyes wide as saucers, looking behind Ashley who knew she was looking for someone to have caught them.

"Don't say such naughty things and that wouldn't happen," Ashley taunted as she headed upstairs with Spencer rooted to the spot.

"Where are you going?"

"Your suppose to give me a tour, I thought the bedroom would be great to start."

That got Spencer moving.

Dinner started with out a hitch. Carlin's surrounded the table with Ashley sitting across from Spencer, a spot she loved and loathed at the same time. It just reminded her of the incident in the diner and that just made her throbbing core heat up even more since she still had yet to cool down from their make out session in the bedroom.

She chanced a glare at Paula for ruining it but the woman seemed completely oblivious to the situation at hand so the brunette just set her eyes on her dinner plate. She didn't care for roast beef but the mash potatoes made her mouth water.

"So Ashley?" Arthur began after a few moments of silence while every one either put food on their plates or stuffed their faces, the Davies' girl was surprised that the sit down dinner did not begin with prayer. It was an awkward situation that was avoided and she was so thrilled not to be put in that position of explaining that she was not religious but was spiritual, "What college are you planning to attend?"

"College?" Ashley really had not thought of life after high school. Like she told Spencer she was still unsure of what to do.

"Spencer here is going to attend Yale after graduation," Paula beamed so proud of the grades her daughter pulled in since learning to write, read and speak.

Spencer bite her lip and furrowed her brows, staring deep into her plate. She still had yet to inform her mother or father that she had no intention on going to Yale. It was an alright school but she just felt like it was their dream but her need to please all those around her kept her from opening up her mouth, she had a scary feeling she'd be walking around Yale a month after graduation.

"Yes your daughter is very talented," Ashley smiled warmly at the girl across from her seeing the distress flash quickly across the smooth soft skin of her lovers face, Spencer barely saw the smile as her head stay down but she did see it and the butterflies took flight with in her stomach.

"So any plans?" Arthur asked again taking a bit of his food, chewing thoughtfully.

Shaking her head she placed her drink down, wiping her face for any remnants of the liquid, "No sir." she smiled across the table at him, "College is at least another year away. I"m keeping all my options open. As of now I've been thinking of taking a year or two off to travel the world, see different cultures. Maybe something will jump out at me."

Arthur nodded, "I could not agree more. Paula and I almost did the exact same thing, our parents forbid it though and they were right. We were just young and naive. Now we have great careers and a loving family," he grabbed his wife's hand and placed a delicate kiss upon her hand, letting his attention get lost for a while inside her blue eyes.

"Gross!" Glen coughed not needing to see his parents getting all mushy with each other, he was not high enough to sit through that.

Ashley could not help but let out an adorable snicker at that. Spencer just smiled stupidly and shook her head, "Don't encourage him." She mouthed silently to the other girl who winked and just to hold back her laugh.

"Well I think you should really consider college," Paula began shaking her self awake from the wonderful day dreams of her husband and focusing on the brunette, "You can experience a lot right on campus with out all the money wasted on hotel's and airfare."

"That is true," Arthur agreed quickly certain his wife was right.

"My father has houses all over the world so hotel's are really out of the equation," Ashley assured them, "As well as a private jet. Again airfare is like nothing for me except a kiss on my father's cheek," she laughed good naturedly but found she was the only one to find her joke funny at all.

Her cheeks burned of a tiny blush as she shifted in her seat.

"Your father, Raife if I remember correctly," Arthur began scratching his head, "Is alright with your plans?"

"I don't see why not although I have not told him yet seeing as I just thought of it a couple days ago but he assures me that he'll back me one hundred percent in anything that I decide to do." Ashley did not like the fact that they seemed to be shooting her idea down in a subtle manner by asking these questions, whether that was their intention or not.

"That sounds wonderful," Spencer spoke up quickly, she loved the idea and would let the other girl know that she may want to go along, well more like get Ashley to ask her to come along.

Paula furrowed her brows, "May sound wonderful but it is kind of lazy,"

"Mom." Spencer warned.

"It's none of my business of course." she waved her daughter off, "But I'll just be happy to know that your safe and sound in the dormitories at Yale."

Groaning Spencer hid an eye roll.

Dinner continued quietly. For a while.

"Spencer I heard back from you arts teacher," Arthur began, "He sounds a bit worried. Said your not doing so well in his class. All your assignments are getting C's or less."

The blonde teenager felt like disappearing, her father bringing this subject up in front of Ashley. She was good at a lot of things but art, drawing, or anything creative she was not.

"Spencer!" Paula chided, "We can not have you pulling those kind of grades. Yale won't accept it."

She knew her mother meant she couldn't accept it.

"I'm sorry. I'am trying hard. I just don't get it," she sighed no longer hungry and just pushing her food along.

"It's not that hard," Glen scoffed rolling his eyes, even he was good at art and he was usually only good in sports, "I pulled an A in Mr. Samsungt class last year."

"We'll get you a tutor," Paula nodded ending the conversation and agree the table went quiet.

Knives, forks and spoons clanked on the glass plates. Cups got picked up, drank from and set back down again. Sighs, coughs and shifting was the only thing heard. Ashley could not believe how comfortable the dinner started only to end uncomfortably. _Should it not be the other way around_, she thought.

"I can tutor you," Ashley spoke quietly not moving her eyes up from her plate.

"You can?" but it wasn't Spencer who spoke it was Paula, "What grade do you have?"

"An A+," she shrugged.

Letting her hazel eyes raise up she saw her favorite blonde smiling shyly at her, making her forget about anything else.

"...any experience?"

Blinking she shot a glance at the mother, "Huh?"

The older blonde scowled, "I don't know if it would be such a wise decision for you to tutor my daughter if you can't pay attention to a simple conversation."

This was said with out malice or judgment, just stated as a fact but it still burned a hole in Ashley's stomach.

"You can ask my father, he'll give you a list a mile long on people I've helped out." her words only sounding sweet but to a trained ear had a biting edge to them.

"Alright," Paula nodded happily continuing on with dinner.

Now Ashley can not tell you what made her think of this at such a time but her mind flooded with the image of what happened earlier in the pool house, when she and Spencer both came on the couch, the blonde did not ask for permission.

"I'm done," Spencer spoke up not wanting to be around her parents any longer.

"Me too," Glen nodded needing another fix.

Ashley nodded, her mind on touching Spencer.

"You kids go on up, we'll do the dishes tonight," Arthur beamed and let the kids go for the night.

"Ashley stop," Spencer hissed.

As soon as their entered the room Ashley had her back against the wall, kissing her hard and hungry like she had not touched her for months. She was loving it but did not want to be caught by her parents, earlier was just a make out and Ashley seemed to be driving this to something way more intimate than that at the moment.

"Why?" she asked distractedly kissing the other girl's neck, she always felt the need to touch her in some way, innocent or not, since beginning this new found love/friendship.

"I don't want to stop," she sighed.

"Than I won't," Ashley giggled licking just below Spencer's ear earning a shiver and moan.

Spencer pushed Ashley back, "My parents will stop us and I can't take being wet and near you with out the ability to get off."

"By me right?" she smiled cheesily.

"By your fingers," she corrected with a roll of her eyes and a gentle smile.

Ashley lowered her forehead to met the other girl's, "I need you," she pleaded giving a small short eskimo kiss.

"I want you," Spencer breathed out.

"Did you like it when..." Ashley felt burning in her stomach and her body heat up, unsure why it was so hard to talk seriously about sex, it didn't usually bother her.

Spencer tilted her head curiously, brushing hair behind the girl's ear, "What?"

"When I was the top?" she shook her head and pulled away, not exactly what she meant to say. _When I dominated your ass making you scream your brains out._ That was more like her but it just didn't seem right to say to the blonde before her.

"Hey," Spencer pulled her back, leaning in to the door and supporting both their weights,

"What's wrong?"

"Your turning me soft," she breathed out sadly.

She knew she wanted the blonde. She had a feeling deep down that they'd be together one day but she had no clue that she would feel the need to do anything for Spencer, help her, protect her and even lose some of her bad ass rebel persona.

"Sorry," she chuckled combing her fingers through brown locks, "I can act scared if you want,"

Ashley laughed into Spencer's neck. Her lips moving and mumbling into the flesh beneath her.

"What?" Spencer asked not understanding.

"I said," she began pulling away staring straight at the blue eyes that have always captured her heart, "You didn't ask permission."

Now Spencer knew what Ashley was talking about, it was easy to figure out. She can't say that hearing those words escape luscious lips did not turn her on but she didn't exactly want to put their conversation on hold. Ashley admitted something she felt threatened by than felt the need to protect her self by pulling away and offering sex or joke.

Licking her lips she gently pushed Ashley to the bed, "I know." she whispered back once they lay on the soft mattress.

"I should spank you," she whispered with no energy.

Spencer pouted and slithered around on Ashley's body trying to get comfortable, "But mommy..."

Ashley groaned and pushed the blonde away, "Don't ever call me that again, little girl!" she chided.

Spencer could not help the laugh that escaped her lips at the look on her lovers face, "Okay..." she smiled yanking her back, "I'm sorry."

"You should be. Disobeying an order and making fun of me, your asking for it." Ashley joked laying a kiss on her lips, "Only you get away with it."

"Good to know," the blonde rolled her eyes enjoying their weird conversation.

Ashley propped her head up on her hand staring down at the girl beside her, letting her fingers trace up and down her arm, "I really do want to punish you," she pouted.

"I really don't want to get caught," Spencer replied. That was something she did not want to ever go through, not even in her nightmares could she imagine that embarrassment.

"I'll gag you," she begged earning her a genuine laugh.

"Shut up!"

Ashley just enjoyed the feeling of being close to someone with out feeling like she was being suffocated, "You shut up!" she smiled.

The blonde rolled her eyes but scooted closer, "I love just laying here with you," she let her emotions rule her head when the brunette was around.

"Me too."

"Do you really want to just take a year off and travel around the world?"

"Yes," she nodded seriously, "I've thought about it but since we...since this thing between us finally took off," she faultered to let her blush settle, "I kind of want to travel around and see what is out there. Explore. Before settling down."

Spencer felt her throat go dry and her skin crawl uneasily. Sliding out to put some space between them. If Ashley was bored already with her that was not a good sign, she wanted to go off before settling which meant Spencer was the door prize.

"Hey, no. Not even what I meant," Ashley yanked her back forcing her to stare in her eyes, noticing the change in the blonde's demeanor and realizing how the words sounded.

"It's okay," Spencer sighed but she knew it was a lie, she'd be crushed if Ashley just up and left her alone. Mentally rolling her eyes at the way that sounded, they just started this...whatever and she already could feel her heart break if the girl was to go away for any amount of time. _I'm such a sap._

"No...it's not." Ashley sat up and then lowered herself on top of Spencer, "I didn't mean for it to sound like I'd be settling for you. I meant..." she stopped unsure if she should say it right this time, not wanting to sound like an idiot.

"What?"

"I want you to travel with me. For us to see the world before settling down in one location," there she said it and it felt like a large weight had been lifted.

"I want to go to." Spencer smiled goofily at her, "It sounds like fun. Although I'm sure my parents won't let me and they are the ones with the money."

"Like I said I got money. Spencer I'm so rich I'll never have to work til I'm eighty years old, if even then."

"Your parents are the rich ones and I'm sure they don't want to pay for me."

"Spencer..." Ashley groaned, "I'm rich. I got a trust fund the size of Hawaii. I'll pay for you." Spencer opened her mouth to respond, not wanting to milch off the girl, "I want too." Ashley kissed her silencing her beginning protest and thoughts.

"I can't just not contribute."

"Why are we even talking about this right now when we could so be having sex," Ashley wiggled her eye brows gaining a laugh before growing serious again, "Look you can repay me another way. By being there. Talking with me and most importantly letting me make you feel oh so good any where I want."

"I don't like public." Spencer warned.

Rolling her eyes she lowered her lips, "Why would I want to share your bliss with anyone else?" placing them gently on the other girl, a simple kiss but left them both breathless, "It'll only be semi public." Ashley grinned when she pulled away.

Spencer growled and pushed the girl off and a tickling fight began with surprisingly Spencer the winner.

"I give...I give!" Ashley called out laying under the blonde who straddled her hips and grinned down impishly at her.

"Say it...Say I'm the best you've ever had."

"Never."

"Say it," her fingers danced along the bottom of Ashley's shirt searching for flesh to tickle.

Ashley feet kicked in response at the impending tickle torture, "Okay...okay..." she breathed out staring straight up at her, "You are the best in the entire world."

"I'll take it," she wiggled back and forth on the girl who reached up and flipped them around.

Spencer squealed as her back hit the ground, "Don't give me lee way Spence, you'll always end up below me."

"Not too bad a place to be," she reached up tucking hair behind her ear and caressing the tan skin loving the feel of Ashley heating up underneath her finger tips.

"You ready for another card?"

Spencer nodded eager to find out what else the teen had up her sleeve, not that she wore many things with sleeves. Ashley got up and opened up her back pack, a much needed ploy of Spencer 'helping' her with her homework. Spinning around she thrust the last remaining card at her.

"King of hearts."

Ashley smiled and handed the paper over.

Unfolding it she read something unexpected.

"So?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up at eight on Friday." Ashley smiled kissed her one last time and bounded out of the room.

Spencer sat down staring at the piece of paper in her hands, "What's up with you?" Glen wondered seeing his sister with a weird spacey goofy look on her face.

When she didn't respond right away he walked over and snatched the paper.

"Good for you," he responded dryly and tossed it back at her, "I'd wear your black skirt for that date."

Glen left her alone with one thought.

_Hell yeah I'm wearing that black skirt on my first official date with Ashley Davies._

TBC.


End file.
